opposite sides of the river
by nekocandy4life
Summary: Takano Masamune is a slave in trouble for stealing food when he is saved by a young man with green eyes who then buys him and frees him! with nowhere to go,takano follows him home where he is treated kindly, is this real? what happens when he begins falling for the guy? are they just too different or is there more to his savoir than meets the eye (NOW COMPLETE)
1. savior

**OK! LIKE I PUT IN MY PROFILE!**

**MY OLD ACCOUNT (THANKS TO FRIGGIN GOOGLE) WON'T LET ME ACCESS IT SO I MADE THIS NEW ONE TO POST MY STORIES OR RE POST THEM:) **

**PLEASE ENJOY AND TRY NOT TO HATE ME^_^**

**ENJOY~**

Look at them. Just look! At all these rich snobs laughing at the scene; pointing, smiling, cheering the fat man who is my master to cut my hands off, and all for a stupid loaf of bread! Damn! Can't they just spare some food then maybe I wouldn't have stolen it to survive! I hate them, all of them. They have no heart what so ever…all they care about is money and killing off time.

My master who I stole bread from is smiling, showing his ugly brown teeth, man, and they call us slaves filthy! He raises the machete, about to strike, I can't look so I look away gritting my teeth when all of the sudden…

"**Stop."**

Huh? The machete stops in midair, inches away from my hands. The guy looks pissed and he bellows at the person behind him "who are you to tell me to stop?!" he turns around "stay out of this stupid…" he flinches when he sees the young man. "O…Onodera sama!" he backs off; my guess he's another rich snob. This guy or Onodera as he called him has emerald eyes, kind of a feminine cute face, and auburn hair that seems to defy gravity. He isn't dressed how damn aristocrats dressed. He has jeans, a regular T-shirt, and a light green sweater; not fancy at all. The only thing fancy would be the ring he's wearing on his right hand, middle finger; it is silver encrusted with tiny emeralds decorated in a shape of vines around it.

My master bows "Onodera sama, I am most humbly sorry! What brings you hear?"

Onodera ignores his question and walks over to me; he's eyeing me, his eyes are soft and his lips frowned into a thin line. He turns back to the fat bastard. "If you are as sorry as you say then release this man." What?! Did I just hear right?!

"But Onodera Sama, he is a low criminal! He tried stealing bread from my shop!"

I expected the green eye man to back down from hearing this and let the fatty chop me but to shock me more he didn't. Instead, he replies "I'll buy the food he has stolen... and also him." Of course, why the hell not people; saved only to be brought by another rich bastard, nice. He pays my master, err…ex master now, then leaves with me trailing behind him.

Outside, he stops abrudently and takes out the key to my chains; he turns around, looks up, and tells me to stick out my hands. I'm just as speechless as I can be (which is hard because I have a smart mouth) this guy…not only did he save me and buy me; he's even taking off my chains!

"There" he smiles and hands me the bag of food he brought. "Go now, you're free." Wait…what?! He just buys me then lets me go?! Is he an idiot?! He is isn't it?! Seeing my dumbfound expression he gets concern "yeah I guess you would be shock." Taking the bag back he continues walking "you can live at my house for now since you have nowhere else to go but I will warn you; there are a lot of people at my place but it's big so it will be fine." well he's right. I got nowhere to go and no family. With that, I follow him home.


	2. first love

_Laying there, surrounded by sakura trees with a book on my face, slowly drifting into dreamland, I heard a noise along with a loud 'thud.' Lazily, I got up from my comfort zone praying my master hadn't found my secret place. Luckily it wasn't my master but a boy instead. He was sprawled out on the ground (face first) judging from his tattered clothes and sickening scars on his slightly exposed back, he was a slave like me. _

_His breathing was labored and he was sweating like a crack attic; seeing him like that made me feel bad. He was much younger than me and his small frame looked on the verge of breaking. Slowly he got up; I couldn't see his face, even though his bangs were split in the middle, it hid his face well. He finally realized I was there and bowed deeply, stuttering a soft sorry. _

_Never being bowed to in my life, I didn't know how to react. So I just nodded in comply. The young frame seemed scared; he kept fidgeting. I couldn't help but wonder "did he run away from his master like me?" _

_To my surprise I said it aloud not thinking. The boy redden from ear to ear but nodded keeping his head down. Being quit the curious guy I am, I had to ask "what kind of slave are you?" he stiffened._

"_I never seen you around here before" I added._

_His nails plunged themselves in his pale skin as he balled his fists; his mouth kept twitching. Spotting the book by me, his mouth parted forming an "o" _

_**"****Y…you like r…reading?" **__is he avoiding my question?_

_**"**Yes." _

_Hearing this, a smile formed on the kid's face. All slaves can't really read because supposable it made our masters look bad so slaves are never taught. The smile on the kids face made something in me nervous… his smile was pure, bright, and genuine. Why is my heart beating fast?_

"_You read?" stupid, of course he can't! What kind of question is that?_

_To my surprise he __**could**__ read and fluently. We sat there, under the sakura trees reading the book and forgetting both our troubles. Like a whole new world made only for the two of us… _

_Thinking back on that now, I guess I could say that boy was my first love._

* * *

Standing on the staircase, feeling completely out of place in front of the magnificent manor, I can't help but hate every noble alive even more. While they live in nice cozy places, WE always have to live like animals being kicked to the side. The one that brought me here, Onodera, stopped in his tracks in front of the wooden oak doors.

"Stay behind me" he says.

With a deep breath he opened the door; the moment it opened, a blur was all I saw. Next thing I knew, onodera was on the floor being attacked by kids hugging and squealing, excitingly shouting "Nii chan! Nii chan!" are they his family?

Seeing me, their smiles widen. "Onii chan~ who is that?" onodera smiled "he's a friend that's going to live here for now on." Like bees, they swarmed to me giggling only to be scared off from my 'don't you even think about it' aura; they went crying "He's scary!"

Onodera, who was still on the floor, chuckled, mumbling "crazy kids" under his breath. He tried to stand only to wince and sit back down. At the end of a hallway in front of the entrance way, a man was running towards us. Abrudently he glared at me as if I did something then knelt beside the brunet.

"Ritsu" his eyes softened

He had black hair (too perfectly combed) and like me, brown eyes. He's wearing a yellowish shirt with a blue sweater and some denim jeans. "Are you in pain?" he asked obviously not me.

Onodera just smiled an apologetic one while the man helped him up "take your time, don't push yourself."

"I'm fine Hasegawa san"

"No you're not and why did you leave? You know you're not supposed to. Everyone was worried."

Onodera stuttered "s…sorry."

What the hell? Something in me tugged; it was a nostalgic feeling, that one little stutter made something in my chest sting. Why is that?

The guy named Hasegawa pointed to me bringing me out from my thoughts. "Who's this?" he questioned trying to hide his hostility but I caught it never the less. The emerald orbs brighten as a light blush brushed his cheeks "he's a friend that will be staying here. Please, show him to his room." He bowed deeply; inside, my mind got muddled and my insides clenched. At that moment, he reminded me of _THAT_ boy…

"Excuse me now." He walked away "I have to take care of something but I will be back to show you around myself."

Once gone, I said out loud "Idiot. To bow to a slave so easily like that." Hasegawa glared furiously at me but I didn't care. The kid wasn't normal. To be able to bow and smile without disgust to a slave. I don't understand.

"He's not an idiot." The man snapped "if not for Ritsu…we all wouldn't be here…"

We?!

"Let's go."

**once again (bow) i am sorry if you guys were expecting this story to be finished. i was going to post the 25th chapter yesterday but since some stuff happened leading me to make a new account and repost this story. TT_TT It might take some time for me to repost ALL my stories and their chapters but i promise i will try finishing this one after reposting the chapters!**

**FORGET ME NOT PEOPLE!**

**TT^TT**


	3. can't be

_I never really did get to see his face._

_Every time we met, he always had his head down._

_Why don't you look at me?_

_I want to see your face…_

_Look into your eyes…_

_See that smile…_

_Kiss you._

_But I guess that's where the dream shatters._

_You never did look up…_

_At me_

* * *

While walking through the halls I noticed many people staring at me. The kid was right, lots of people did live in this house but something bugged me…where were all the slaves? Surely a giant manor full of rich snobs would definitely have tons of slaves here cleaning, doing whatever was asked of them. But this…it was like a different world without slaves. No yelling, crying person begging not to be punished and definitely no snob whipping anybody.

Everyone we passed smiled and nodded despite my messed up appearance. This is unnerving! Just what the hell are they trying to pull here? Casually I asked the dumbass Hasegawa "Oi where are the other slaves? I feel like I'm the only one here."

He eyes me.

"Heh, look around, they've been greeting you as we walked." A smile formed on his face.

"What? You kidding me? There's no way all these smiling, well dressed, happy go lucky people are slaves!" he sighs.

"Well it's the truth and don't call us slaves no more, that's rude and it upsets Ritsu."

"Hah? Why should I care if it upsets that lil-"

"HASEGAWA SAN!"

A teenage boy ran up to us. He has black hair split in the middle and brown eyes. He is wearing a black and white stripped T-shirt and black jeans. After taking a moment to breath with his hands on his knees, he looks up and yells "Hasegawa! The kids came to me crying about some scary looking guy in the house! What do we do?! He could be a creep!"

Creep?! Me?

Hasegawa just waited until the boy calmed down. When he did he spoke.

"Kisa, the scary man is right here" he pointed to me.

His eyes widen "U….uh…."

"Calm down old man, Ritsu brought him here to live with us. So do me a favor and bring him some of Yukina's clothes." Old man? Him?

Kisa nodded and apologized to me before scurrying off. We continued to walk down the long hallway. Finally we reached double doors with cravings of vines on them. "Here we are" he opened the doors and I followed him in; the walls were beige with white lining at the bottom. A desk was in front a mammoth window allowing me to see the view outside. The bed was big, king size I think but heck like I care. It was nice! I never had a room (unless you consider an all ugly white shelter with nothing in it a room) the sheets seems soft and comfy, I just want to sleep in it at this point.

In the left corner was a wardrobe. It was empty but Hasegawa said that will be taken care of once they buy me clothes. Ok I thought but what is the catch? There no way IN HELL they would just give me a room like this, nice bed and everything for no reason. What are they planning exactly?

Hasegawa left, leaving me as soon as that Kid who called me a creep early came in with clothes. It was a black V neck shirt with jeans. "Here you go" he smiled. Hesitantly, I took the clothes saying thanks with my stoic face. I couldn't help but notice a burn on the back of his neck when he turned to leave. To be more specific, it was a brand proving he was slave.

"So you're a slave also?"

He paused in his tracks not answering but grabbing where the brand is. "heh" I chuckled "so these people are nothing but sadistic snobs. Never would have guess from that onodera stupid manner." I mused.

"Don't speak badly about Rit-chan." He turned around "If not for Rit-chan…I wouldn't even be here. So don't speak ill of him. I got this" he gestured to the burn "when I was born. That was 30 years ago."

My eyes widen "30! You're 30?!" he nodded. "Wow…never would have thought." After my slight shock I went back to the original topic. "So if HE didn't give you that brand then what kind of master is he?"

For a moment he kept quit then he spoke "Rit-chan doesn't think of himself as a master and he definitely doesn't see or treat us as slaves. He saved us…when we lost hope; he gave it back to us. Because of him, we have a home, family, and freedom."

I snorted, yeah right. Freedom my ass, it's too good to be true.

"I know it hard to believe, trust me I know (we all know in fact) but it's true. Get to know Rit-chan and you'll understand. He's a caring person." Like that he left.

Caring…ha! Don't make me laugh, that's a distasteful joke. I gritted my teeth; all rich bastards are the same. Weather they're kind or not…they are all just sadists. I changed and waited for the freak of a master to come and show me around but ended up getting impatient. Fuck it. I left; I'll just look around myself. He's taking too damn long.

Ok, so I am lost like a dumbass. Great. Where are all the other slaves when you need them? A moment ago they were hogging me, being all nice and friendly like life is cherry. Now I am alone looking in deferent rooms, halls, studies trying to find my way back. I even accidently walked on some girl changing (ops)

*Sigh* this is troublesome.

From the end of the never ending hall I am in, I hear a harsh slam coming from a room. Curiously, I walk towards it and peek in. it was a library, a glorious one at that. So many books…it was like heaven! I always liked reading. It was the only thing that took me away from my hellish life and relaxes.

There were tables around; in the biggest round table sat that brunet, onodera. He was looking down covering his face successfully with his bangs. By him and everywhere else sat others. On his right a man with just the same stoic expression as me sat with his arms crossed. On his right, a prince looking fellow sat; he seemed nice but at this moment menacing, as if daring someone to cross him.

The rest sat all around the table looking pissed off as hell. Soon I learned all their names.

The stoic guy name is Hatori,

The pissed off prince guy name is Yukina

By him was some creepy smiling guy named Mino

The girl by him; she had two different color eye. One brown, one lavender; her name is Cel.

The old lady by her is named is Onodera rika (kid's mom?)

By her was (my guess her husband) his name is Onodera Haruka

The others names are;

Yokozawa (who was throwing such a bitch fit)

Isaka (who wasn't pissed but looked amused at the fit the Yokozawa guy was throwing)

Some whiny looking girl named kohinata An…I think.

Some guy (they never said his name)

Finally, some guy sitting across onodera on the other side of the table called Haitani (I hate him just by looking at his mug)

"Stop being an idiot!" Yokozawa barked "just take the damn money and we can end this!" end what? What is this tensed meeting about? The prince guy Yukina snapped

"Don't yell at Ritsu!"

Onodera broke the argument "Y…Yukina kun, its ok. He faced Yokozawa, staring him straight in his blue eyes. "Yokozawa san, I know we're all tired." He turned his eyes to the guy on the other side "Haitani san is nice to offer generous amount of money but my answer remains the same. I will not back down from the decision I made so please…stop coming here for now on. And you can keep your money. I don't want it."

That whiny kohinata girl chimed in "hmp" she pouted "Sure you show all your love and care towards filthy slaves but still refuse to love me." Ah so she a diva. No wonder I have the urge to pimp slap her.

Before any more yelling can be down, Onodera winced while grabbing his side like he was in pain. Hatori caught this and sighed. "Enough" he stood up "Onodera san is correct. This has been going on far enough and Miss Kohinata, don't talk about your one sided pathetic love in a meeting. It's an eyesore." The diva blushed furiously at that, I couldn't help but chuckle quietly. "Yukina, show them out."

Yukina nodded. The others (good side I guess) shot him a thankful look while the bad side (I think) glared murderously at the kid wincing. Well…all except the man Isaka. He was smiling like a goof "This was fun~ Rit-chan, lets hang out again sometimes~!" he left.

The last one to leave was Haitani; he smiled smugly "Onodera san" he spoke "you know as well as me this will not end peacefully. Remember that please." He followed the others.

The rest remained sitting allowing the quietness to engulf them while staring at the wincing brunet.

The different colored eye girl, Cel if I remember correct, was observing him. "The pain is back I see" he stiffened "I…I'm fine." he got up, I could tell he was avoiding all eye contact.

"Don't push yourself" his mother fussed over him but he shrugged her off. "It's ok really. I'm fine besides I said I would show our guest around" the smile plastered on his face was fake but the way he kept staring at the ground irked me.

"Is that him?" Cel raised an eyebrow; I realized I came in subconsciously. He turned with his hair still hiding his face; an image of that boy flashed in my mind. My heart beat quickened and my nervousness came back. If I wasn't so empathetic, I would be blushing right now. Wait what? Have I gone crazy?

"Sorry…guess you got bored." Huh? Uwaaah! Without knowing, he was already right in front of me. Creep.

As composed as I can I replied "pretty much."

There was guilt in those green orbs of his. Seeing that…I somehow couldn't look at him, so, I turned the other way.

"…sorry"

Shit. What now? Think!

"Don't stress yourself besides; I'm kind of glad I stumbled in this library." Well it's not a lie…and look! He seems to be relieved. He's smiling and…blushing? Double shit.

"Y…you like r…reading?"

I held my breath and my eyes widen. Those words… "Y…yes"

An adorable sheepish smile formed on his lips. Adorable? Did I literally just think that…

"T…that's good! You can take as many books as you like…if you want." He avoided eye contact once again "I never got your name by the way mister."

Stop it.

This is freaking me out!

Stop reminding me of that boy!

Pick up your head! Pick it up!

"Would you like to look around now?"

Before anything else, I bolted out, not once looking back.

It can't be! It can't be! It just can't be!

I thought I was past all unnecessary emotions but boy was I wrong! Every inch of me is shaken to the core and I can't help but think the impossible. It can't be! I repeated but in the back of my mind a voice shouted _"yes it is! It's Oda!"_ no! _"YES! Idiot! Open your eyes, it is him!"_

No! I refuse to believe that spoiled rich brat is **MY** beloved Oda besides….

Oda died long ago.


	4. Oda

_"Oda"_

_It feels like a dream… _

_The way he says my name…_

_The way he smiles at me_

_Especially when he ruffles my hair_

_"Oda"_

_Why do I find myself blushing_

_Whenever I'm around him?_

_My heart skips so much_

_I forget to breath._

"_Oda?"_

_What do I do?_

_I feel so calm around him_

_What is this exactly?_

_What?_

_"Oda..."_

* * *

Haah…I had that dream again. Under the sakura trees, pink peddles flew all around us, and I couldn't bring myself to look him in the eye and say my feelings. Why? I had no clue what my feelings were nor do I know even now. What was that warmth in my chest?

I opened my eyes thinking 'another day' yes, another day of business. Sometimes I wish I could just rest in bed and read a book but no. there's too much to get done before I think about myself. Just one more month; one more and it'll be all over. For now, I have to focus and get all these things done.

But then there's…that guy.

The man with those intense yet soft amber eyes flash through my eyes. Maybe I offended him yesterday…well who wouldn't?! I probable be offended too if a stranger sheepishly smiled and blushed like a girl at me! But I couldn't help it! I don't know why but he reminds me of someone…

"_Oda"_

My cheeks heat up. NO, STOP! Don't think…about…the past.

'_You know you miss him.' _

SHUT UP VOICE!

'_No.'_

"…"

I really should get up now. Once I get up I can't help but grit my teeth at the pain. It's been years but the pain is worse; the scars healed…but I guess a bad kidney still worsens everything. You know what; I'm just going to stop thinking idiot and get dressed.

'_You know that's not going to help'_

…

Since _**HE**_ ran off yesterday I need to find him. This place is huge so most likely he got lost _'great Ritsu. Just great. You do realize Mrs. Onodera will have your head if you are late for the meeting.'_

Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. It's a good thing I actually enjoy walking.

While being lost in my thoughts (again) I bump into something hard. "Sorry. I'm terribly sorry!" I look up and…it's him! Eep! He looks sleep deprived! His black locks are messy (well messier than mine) he's still wearing Yukina's Kun's clothes. Must make a mental note to get him his on clothes later on….

I notice him staring at me but not staring at me. He looks confused, heh; maybe he is still half asleep.

"_Oda"_

My body freezes; di I just hear what I think I did? Calm down…just act casual. "Erm…excuse me?"

"Ah sorry, I just got up" he indicated to an ajar door to one of the studies. Guess he passed out in there. _'Hey stupid' _what now voice? _'He just woke up. Take him to a bathroom to wash up'._ Ack!

"Um…do you want to shower or wash up? I can take you to the nearby restroom…"

He eyes me with that stoic expression that tells me nothing. Man, he's really hostile _'so are you' _ok I should really get this voice checked out. It's driving me crazy! _'Forget you too then!' _

Well this is awkward…

"Fine"

Eh?

"Well? Are you going to show me the bathroom or not?" he says impatiently.

I stutter embarrassed at myself "y…yes."

While walking to the bathroom we say nothing. I really hate it when it's quiet; seriously, it has to be one of my biggest phobias now or something. Especially when there's so much tension in the air! He must really hate me…oh right! It must be because of my rudeness yesterday.

"Uh…um…sorry"

He looks at me weird. What do I do now?!

"What for?" he questions.

"Um…yesterday hehe, if I offended you in anyway then…I'm sorry." Somehow I can't look him in the eyes so I keep my gaze to the floor.

"There's nothing to be apologizing for. I was the rude one for running off."

"Huh?" before I can pry any further, a certain silver haired, bored man strolls by and grabs the collar of my shirt dragging me. "U…Usami sama!" I squeak trying to pull away. "What do you want?!"

Usami Sama looks at me with his boring lavender eyes "getting you so your mother and I can start the meeting. Also, Misaki has been wanting to see his dear 'Onii chan'"

"But I was showing um…" darn, he never said his name.

"**Takano Masamune"**

He answered Usami for me. Thank you! "I was going to show Takano san to the bathroom then around." Usami looks at him.

"Meh. He can come too" and like that…I am dragged off towards the garden.


	5. romantic meeting?

_Under the sakura trees_

_That's_

_Where we met_

_Pink peddles dancing all_

_Around_

_"Oda"_

_He beckons,_

_His voice like a sweet_

_Melody_

_"Why don't you look at me?"_

_Guilt plagued _

_Me._

_How can I look at him?_

_For what I am…_

_I'm fifth_

* * *

"su…Ritsu?" huh? Mother as trying to talk to me but I dozed off "What happened?" She looked concern.

"You were a bit dazed looking…are you alright?"

Crap, I'm making her worried "Ritsu?" _'Quick idiot smile'_ uh… "I…I'm fine, sorry. I was just…thinking."

"Oh…ok but if you get tired be sure to tell us right away."

"Mother!"

"Got it?"

Err…I nodded in defeat. Everyone was staring at me now making me blush. _'Now look. Made a fool out of yourself yet again.' _Hey…you're in MY head. Shouldn't you be comforting me? _'Pssh not a chance.'_

…

"S…so come to think about it, what is this meeting about?" I asked drowning out the constant voice yet again in my head. "And why are we having it in the garden?" not that I mind but still, it's unusual for mother to host a meeting here. As always, Cel is in the meeting smiling, her crazy hair up for once, with a creepy smile. Mother had the same smile filling me with dread.

Usami was smirking and Misaki Kun, along with my best friend Chihaya, was looking down blushing. Sensing danger, I tried backing up but failed to notice Hasegawa behind me. He grabbed my shoulders motioning me to sit in a chair by Chihaya.

Takano san took a seat by Cel, in front of me, looking slightly amazed by the garden. I can't blame him. This place is amazing! It doesn't even look like a garden. More like a forest with trees as tall as skyscrapers and flowers the color of the rainbow! And the smell of them! It's a suffocating yet wonderful smell that fills your nostrils~ there's even a cliff and river in the deeper part of the garden! The farther you go in, the more magnificent it is. The river is surrounded by sakura trees. Ah~ sakura trees…personally that's my favorite place to go and relax.

"Ritsu honey?" mother calls

"S…sorry, you were saying?"

"Yes, I was just saying this is a wedding planning for Usami Sama and Misaki Kun."

Cel and her squeals at the last part as I froze.

Oh god…

Not this again! I'm still traumatized from last year's wedding!

Before I even had the chance to escape, Misaki Kun hugs me like his life depended on it. "Don't leave me Onii Chan!" he pleas "I don't know what THEY will plan! Please don't leave!"

Darn it all to Canada!

"Um…I don't really…think…"

Ack! He's giving me the puppy's eyes! Must…resist! "UM…" don't look at him, don't look at him, don't look at him! "…F…fine." _'Haha'_ shut it.

"Wait this is a gay engagement?"

Everyone froze, staring at Takano san. Oh no. I hope he isn't homophobic.

'_Why do you care?'_

Usami got offensive "is that a problem?" his eyes became ice cold daggers.

Takano seemed unfazed by his tone of voice "Not really, I just never knew it was legalized that's all."

Usami grunted "it became legalized two years ago thanks to Onodera Kun here."

"U…Usami sama!" I squeak.

"It's true" he smirks "thanks to him, me and Misaki can finally get married." He hugs Misaki who furiously blushes and hugs him back murmuring something about a stupid rabbit. Mother decides to intervene _'oh god.'_

"It's legalized but not many people are fond of it so a lot of wedding planers refuse to host gay marriages. Except for me and Cel here." She beams and Cel waves saying "Yo" both of them are die hard yaoi fans. "Many come here to get married."

"I see."

Um, maybe they blabbed too much?

"It's nice what you guys do" he smiles.

My eyes widen in disbelief while my pulse race. What is wrong with me? If it's even possible, I'm pretty sure I turned a darker shade of red.

"So you were the one to pass the law?"

_Ba-bump_

Oh god. Say something idiot! He's asking you! What do I say? Why am I even nervous? Still recovering from that god like smile of his, I couldn't answer him properly so Chihaya chimed in for me.

"Yes he did! And you should have seen him!" he sang. For a brief moment, Takano san seemed shocked as he went on.

"He was amazing! Even though he wasn't and STILL isn't the head, he managed to have them pass the gay marriage law. Fighting without an ounce of backing off! Even now, he's still fighting for gays and slaves!"

Eep!

Cel chuckles "Calm down Chihaya. You're making little Ritsu blush like crazy." She turns to Takano "but what he said is true. But that will all change in just a few more weeks, he will no longer have to fight." He raised an eyebrow.

Ok, so I am the type that hates it when the attention is on me, like I REALLY hate it! So before this conversation can carry on I jump out of my seat awkwardly smiling and hysterically stuttering. "OK…h…how a…about this w…wedding?!"

Mother laughs "Yes, yes Ritsu. My, you are still so shy~"

"MOTHER!"

"Anyways~" she faces Usami "Akihiko, Takahashi, what exactly do you want in the wedding? What kind of theme?" immediately Usami answers.

"Dreamlike with a romantic feeling that will take someone breathe away."

Being a talented yet childlike writer Usami sama is, I would expect nothing less from his idea. So pure and sweet. Romantic huh…

Mother takes out a folder and blue pen while we all sat there and watched them conversed. From the corner of my eye I see Takano eyeing me again with those darn eyes! It's like he can see right through me! 0w0

_'You could just tell him to stop'_

I could but that is rude and I don't want to make a scene.

_'Coward'_

Pretty much.

_'_…_did we just agree?'_

Yes

_'You're no fun anymore'_

Victory!

"Hmm…what do you think Ritsu?"

"What happened?" man I got to stay focus!

"What do you think would be a dreamy romantic place for the wedding?"

I pause to think "Dreamy and romantic…ano…" I'm not really good at romance since honestly, I don't think I ever been in love before. What would I know about romance?

_**"****Oda, why won't you look at me?"**_

A flash back of **HIM **played in my mind and how the peddles swirled around us.

Dreamy and romantic…

"Sakura trees" I breathed, stuck in my own world yet again. Everyone stared questionably at me. I repeat myself "Sakura trees with peddles swirling like they're dancing gracefully around everyone. I think it'll look pretty…the flowers." Realizing what I just said out loud, my mouth clamped shut. "Sorry"

Please god…let me disappear right here and now! From behind, Hasegawa speaks up "That's not a bad idea" he smiles ruffling my hair "I can picture it can't you?" Hasegawa…heh, always there to back me up; he's really a nice guy.

"That is beautiful" mother exclaims, her eyes soft as always with a playful grin I've come to know so well. TOO well in fact…0.0 "But~" she continues "it's missing one little thing." O…one little thing?

"W-what's that?" _'Just run fool'_

Her and Usami answers me in unison

_**"****CROSS DRESSING"**_

I kid you not. I all the gods in heaven, I felt my all the color drain from my body at that moment and without further hesitation, me, Chihaya, and misaki kun dashed away only poor misaki kun got caught. Usami grasped his wrist, pulling him into an embrace. He called out to me to come back and help him.

'_Don't go back!' _the voice yelled in my brain.

I KNOW! I snapped back "Sorry misaki Kun! Right now it's every one for themselves! I'm really sorry!"

I know I'm bogus for that but I REALLY don't want to go through THAT again. I mean, what's with everyone wanting a crossing dressing theme?!


	6. impure intention

**Enjoy~**

"Awe~ two of our little ukes got away" Cel laughed resting her chin on her hands. "Oh well." She sang "Oh well. We'll look for them later right Hasegawa?" he grunted clearly ignoring her like a douche, staring in the direction the two boys left in. she just started writing who knows what in a journal. Onodera san chuckled lightly.

"Looks like they are still traumatized by last year," Usami nodded, hugging the blushing kid with the same green eyes as Onodera's. I wonder if they're brothers. He doesn't look like an Onodera.

"So how are you holding up?" the old women turned to me. Her smile is sweet, with no hint of criticism in them. "It seems my son is a bit awkward around you. I don't blame him. You're really handsome."

"…?"

"Hehe then again, he's always been awkward so don't worry about it."

WTF?!

"Speaking of which" the lavender eye man says bluntly "When will that boy settle down?" Onodera san just sighed shaking her head.

"Ha, it will take a miracle for that boy to 'settle down.' He doesn't even bother to date. Always working himself senseless…I'm worried."

"Why not send him on a blind date?"

_Ba-bump_

"That won't make a difference besides, the only type of love that seems to exist to that boy would be family love; nothing more."

For some reason my heart is heavy. Like someone just popped the bubble I was on making me crash face first to the ground. But why?

Someone was tugging on my arm, it was Cel, herheterochromia eyes observing me "What's YOUR name by the way?" she questioned raising an eyebrow at my glare.

"Takano Masamune"

She giggles "Well Takano kun. Welcome to the manor, sorry about it for being all late but we all will like to welcome you properly with a party tomorrow night. That's the other reason for this meeting."

"Eh? Am I even allowed to have a party?" I know I sound stupid but fuck it. This is too much. How can these people accept me, a stranger, so easily? Ever since yesterday people have been nothing but welcoming to me (except Hasegawa douche bag. He just glared at me.) ESPECIALLY THAT RICH BRAT! Cel stifled a laugh.

"Of course silly, we want to throw it for you even Ritsu."

"Everyone is so…welcoming."

_**"****That's because everyone is welcome in this home."**_

"…"

It's too good to be true. That is all I can think. I must find some dirt on this guy. That's the ONLY reason why I tagged along in this meeting. They say he never falls in love…does that mean he's cold hearted at heart? Should I make him fall for me then break him in two…

My lips formed into a smirk at the thought. Breaking somebody powerful like him **will** be nice indeed. Fulfilling as well.

A beeping sound pulled me from my clouds and I looked around for the noise. Casually, Hasegawa swiped out a watch. "11:30" he stats facing Cel who gets up "well" she stretches "time to find those two idiots." She outstretched a hand to me "wanna come~"

**Hell no**

"Sure"

Why did I say yes?! What the hell is wrong with me?! Wait, this is good! It'll give me a chance to activate my plan.

_**All I have to do is make him love me. **_


	7. revealed

**Enjoy~**

_Hey mom, daddy left me alone~_

_Someone save me_

_Someone save me~_

_Hey god~_

_I'm out here on my own~_

_So now will you save me?_

_Now ~_

* * *

We walk deep in this jungle called the Onoderas garden, garden huh, it's a friggin maze! We had to split up with Hasegawa, so it's just me and Cel now. She says she knows exactly where Onodera and his friend are so I follow her. The quiet is nice, if you were to ask me what I would enjoy doing on a day to day basis, I would say I to be somewhere isolated and quiet with a book. Yup, that's how I roll.

This chick by me freaks me out more and more. Out of nowhere she stops, making me almost trip on her. Her smile is unnerving like hell and the way she stares makes me want to break something.

"Stop looking at me" I grunt.

She only seems to enjoy my reaction.

_**"So what's your story?"**_

"What?"

Her eyes narrow towards me with a glint of amusement. I am so friggin glad I'm indifferent or it might actually scare me. She cocks her head to the side like a creep.

**_"_Everyone has a story that leads them here." **Grins widen

**_"_I ask again. What is your story?"**

Crazy skank, you look like some killer in a horror movie.

"Why should I tell you." It's not a statement; it's just simply saying 'fuck off' in a more or less nice way. Hopefully it's enough to scare her senseless but no. to my displeasure she shrugs, that happy/creepy grin still on her child face.

"I was only asking man. You're very hostile aren't you?"

Damn right I'm hostile!

"It's cool," She turns "we were all hostile at first and I'm sure you heard this enough to want to stab yourself but it's true."

"…?"

"Without Ritsu, we all would still be suffering."

"You're right. I have heard nothing BUT that all day yesterday." I remained indifferent, just because the idiot's nice doesn't mean he's different from the rest. I will break him.

"You know" patted my cheek "I was a slave also. So was everyone else in this place until Ritsu found us." She revealed a brand on her arm. "When I was found, Ritsu saved my life. Ever since then we've been friends. He's like a little brother to me."

"Little?"

"Haha, yeah, I may not look it but I'm older than him."

"How old?"

"Won't say" she winks.

Back to the real matter at hand, "So he saved your life, what about the others?" come on! Give me something I can use! She stops and thinks,

"Well I can't speak for everyone here; I don't really like gossip so Kisa can fill you in on that…or Ritsu if you ask him. But I will tell you about them love birds back there."

"That kid and his lover?" she nods

"Misaki came here around 3 maybe 4 years ago. He and his brother, Takahiro Takahashi, ran away from their master but that only resulted in a manhunt. Misaki was lucky enough to make it here but his brother…wasn't so lucky."

"…"

"When Misaki came, he cried to Ritsu to look for his brother. Ritsu agreed quickly and he, Hasegawa, and, I went out. We found him but…it was too late. Misaki was depressed but grateful we gave his brother a proper funeral. It took a lot for him to open up but that changed when Usami came, oh my, we actually thought they would kill each other! Who knew they would fall in love…even though it's forbidden on so many level."

"How so?"

"Usami is a noble. One of the most powerful nobles as well plus they're both guys. I guess that's why Ritsu fought hard to pass the gay marriage hehe~"

"And now he's fighting for slaves?"

"Yes, Ritsu has a dream."

Pssh I fight the urge to roll my eyes in disgust.

"…I….able…to live…" she mumbles something but I didn't get. What did she mumble? Forget it, not like I care. What's that? I hear humming no…singing? The voice is beautiful… "Hey do you hear that?" I turn but she is gone. Damn it! How am I suppose to find my way out whore! Fuck, I'll just follow the singing voice and if a killer comes out, I'll just beat him.

The sweet singing became louder along with a new voice. I push some bushes apart and stop at the sight that takes my breath away completely.

It was a river with a cliff and sakura trees everywhere but the thing that made me feel…weird was a certain someone. Onodera;

He was sitting back to back with his companion (but that guy doesn't matter to me) his flawless porcelain face glowed beautifully but was sort of contorted in pain. Like a broken…angel. His eyes were closed and his mouth was open, looks like he was the one sing sweetly.

Sweetly?

The song was sad.

_I think it's funny you've been quiet for so long~  
When you're quiet no one proves you wrong~  
And dear your holiness  
Your army's safe and sound~  
Down here dying for you~_

Subconsciously, I began walking out from hiding while listening to the next verse.

_And I don't know how they found me, found me here~  
And I don't know how they found me, found me here~_

"Ne Rit-chan, why do you like this place so much?"

I stop in my tracks then retreat in the bushes when onodera stops singing and open his eyes. He looked baffled at the question. What more he turned beet red at the next question.

"Does this place remind you of that guy?"

I held my breath. 'that guy…'

He didn't reply. His face just looked more hurt as he hid behind his bangs rubbing his side. Chihaya turned around hugging him "I'm sorry" he stroked his hair making me irritated for some reason. "I'm sorry Rit-chan. I didn't mean to bring back memories."

"I couldn't…" Chihaya stopped stroking his hair at the reply he got "What?" Ritsu repeated himself louder "I couldn't even look senpai in the eyes."

My eyes widen

"sorry"

It can't be…no. please don't…

Chihaya hugged him tighter; my insides shook and turned at what was said next.

"Ritsu I'm sorry. Please don't cry. Don't think about the past…please don't be sad…**Oda**."

**please review so i'll know i have not been forgotten TT_TT**

**and that you guys got my message~**


	8. break him

_**Typing, typing, typing, typing…PUPPIES! **_

_**Enjoy~**_

_Who thought I would be enjoying life all because of this certain boy I fell hard for._

_But I'm worried._

_He never looks at me!_

_"Oda, why won't you look at me?" _

_He says nothing;_

_I reach to caress his cheek but pull back when we heard a snap_

_Followed by an angry roar_

_**"ODA!" **_

_Yells the voice_

_**"You little whore, where are you!"**_

_My little love hyperventilates _

_Stuttering _

_**"I…h-have to g-g-go…n-now"**_

_No, don't go…Oda_

_Don't leave me._

_"Don't"_

_**"I-I have to. Bye"**_

_He runs off towards the angry shouts._

_What do I do?_

_I feel so hurt._

_I love him but he rejected me._

Oda Ritsu…

Onodera Ritsu…

**MY** Ritsu.

* * *

Oh, life is such a bitch. I yelled at my heart for doing somersaults after hearing the truth. My Ritsu is alive! It shouted feeling like it was going to burst any moment from all the emotions pent up from all those years without him.

I continued watching them fighting the urge to hug him saying to myself **why am I happy?** Blood boiled in me. He's not my Ritsu; he ran off! He left me!

_But he had to._

NO!

This just proves my point! All those years I kept asking why did he abandon me and to find out he's some rich snob! Was all that in the past even real?! Was he a slave at all?!

My heart said;_**"I still love him"**_

_My mind says; "He never once even looked at me. He never told me anything, from what I'm seeing right now he even lied to me. But most importantly…"_

_**Did he even ever love me?**_

I was foolish to love him. I bet it was fun to play me like that huh Oda. I spat at the name.

**I WILL BREAK HIM.**

**I'll play with him like he did me and let him feel the pain I felt.**

"Found you~" Cel sang, hitting Chihaya on the head, giving him a noggie. "Yo" she looked over Onodera who was still hiding his face. Forcefully, she lifted his head making him face her. I couldn't see his face anymore but from the way she was frowning, I guess something was wrong. She noticed him ferociously rubbing his side. "Chihaya" her voice leaked venom in it. "What did you do?"

He looked at his feet "I-I only asked a question but…"

She sighed annoyed "Ritsu" she grabbed his hand making him stop rubbing. I see something red in his hand but can't make it out. "Don't do that" her voice softens "It'll aggravate the wound see, it's bleeding again."

Wound? My heart beats in fear.

NO! I DON'T CARE IF HE'S HURT!

"Come on. Let's get it restitched." He doesn't move; "You also have to show Takano kun around remember? You kept talking about it yesterday."

He did?

That he did respond to; with the help of his friends, he stood up. After, that jerk Hasegawa came into view. He said something about Ritsu needing to take medicine then, to my displeasure, lifted him up bridal style. He protested, scowling, but Hasegawa just laughed. A new question popped into my mind.

**What are they to each other?**

Why the hell do I care?

Asshole…making my heart like this. Bastard.

"You gonna stay there hiding or will follow?"

EHHHH?! How the hell did she know I was here?

Ritsu and them were already far ahead leaving me and her alone. I walked out trying to ignore my heart. "How did you figure I was hiding?" I asked coldly.

"Lucky for me, I am not dense like those three."

"Ah"

"So what did you hear?" her carefree expression changed to a more menacing one. She's quite observant; I must be careful around her.

"The wound" I half lied "What is that about?" she doesn't look convinced but she not pushing me to say anything else. That's good right? Ah, she is answering me.

"It was from an operation that went wrong." Her voice becomes cold as she went on explaining. "Ritsu doesn't like talking about it so only a few of us knows about his condition."

"Condition?" she nods

"Well what is it?" I'm getting impatient.

Her eyes become sad "He has a kidney frailer."

Wow, way to slap a person in the friggin face. Now my thoughts and heart is even MORE twisted than before.

"He had an operation two years ago" that's good isn't it?

"But his body rejected it" oh… "The doctors had to put his old one back before he could have died. Now he's on medication just to survive. But the way he is working himself, to the point of breaking, we have to make sure the stitching doesn't open again."

Shit, what now?

"Reopen?" no dammit! Don't ask anymore! I don't want to hear!

Her brows furrow "last week" her face is angry "Yokozawa came last week demanding Ritsu step down from becoming head and well, he got physical when Ritsu refused. Luckily, Hasegawa and Yukina was there. Here we are."

We stopped in front of a door with a sign reading "Physician"

"Come on" she opened the door and we were greeted with shouts and yells.

**_"_GIVE HIM A BREAK!" **Hasegawa barked at a man with light brown eyes and dark brown hair looking as angry as him.

Chihaya was standing behind Ritsu, covering his back with a blanket while another man, in a doctor's coat stitched him. A bowl filled with bloody cotton stood by them. The man had calm light blue eyes.

Slightly uneasy of what I'm seeing, I say the only thing on my mind without thinking.

"Onodera" I put my hand on my mouth. It was a whisper but like magic, he heard me.

Shock filled his big doe eyes as a blush brushes his cheeks.

So cute!

NO! STOP THINKING THAT!

**_"_OI BRAT!" **the dark brown hair guy yells **"Remain still!" **

Cel calmly comes in with me behind and she playfully pinches his cheek. "Calm down old grouch~"

He scowls even more "YOU'RE older than me!"

"Hmm…young grouch then?"

"Brat"

"Hehe but seriously Kamijo, give Ritsu a break will you."

She stuck her tongue out making him huff in annoyance "A BREAK" he roared "THE IDIOT KEEPS HURTING HIMSELF! HE'LL END UP DIEING BEFORE HE CAN EVEN TURN 25!"

I frown unintentionally walking past them and towards the brunet who is looking down. The doctor is finished sewing him. His wound stands out from his pale skin.

"Hey" I say coolly; immediately he stiffens, forcing a smile at me.

"Sorry…guess you would like to look around now. Let me just…"

"No" I ruffle his hair; now that was intentional. "I can wait." It pleases me to see how he blushes so much with me. Breaking him might be easier than I thought. But my heart burns.

For a second our eyes meet but to me it feels like eternity. Cliche, I know but that's all I can describe it. Peeking out from the blanket Chihaya is holding, another scar shows. I can't see it that much so I shrug the curiosity off. We turn when we hear running. The door swings open and Haitani comes in slightly smiling.

"How did you get in?!" Onodera screeches wrapping the blanket over himself hiding everything. Haitani slyly smiles as the 30 year old guy, Kisa I think, comes in huffing along with that Yukina guy.

"We're sorry!" they say in unison "He managed to get in."

Ritsu sighs, irritation apparent in his face "It's fine" he turns to Haitani "I told you" he glares "I will not step down." The man laughs.

"This isn't about that Onodera chan." Chan?! "This is actually about the other thing we talked about last time." His smug grin spreads.

"Please leave"

"Awe~ don't be like that" he ignores me and ruffles his hair "Fine we don't have to talk about that but can we just hang out?"

Onodera's brow twitches "I have to show Takano san around", he gestures to me "So please leave."

"That's ok! I'll join you~"

Can't this ass just take no and leave?! Man he's going to ruin my plans! And isn't he the one from yesterday that threatened Onodera, why is he acting like they're best friends?

"…" say something! Don't just sit there and let him order you!

"Fine, let me put my shirt on first." Why?! Idiot!

_That you love_

**NO!**

* * *

_**So I was planning on reading today (bookworm I know) but thanks to Kaori Akira~ I had to type ^_^**_

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and~~~~let's see how it goes for Ritsu next time!**_

_**While you guys will wait for the next chapter, I will be bashing my head thinking how the welcoming party for Takano will go;)**_

_**By the way the doctor (I forgot to put his name) his name is Nowaki (~^_^)~**_

_**Til next time~ **_


	9. first one to fall loses

**Enjoy~**

_"I…h- have to g-g-go…n-now"_

_Or else master will find you._

_**"****Don't"**_

_He'll hurt you._

_"I-I have to. Bye."_

_I run off towards master's angry shouts._

_I'm sorry…I truly am._

_**"Where the hell have you been?"**_

_He yelled, yanking my face up_

_To face him_

_I dare not respond;_

_This only angered him more._

_My face made contact with the ground_

_As his foot pounded hard on_

_My back._

_**"WHO WERE YOU WITH?!"**_

_Silent screams left _

_My lips._

_**"****WELL?!"**_

_Don't tell him._

_Don't let him find him._

_He'll hurt him._

_Keep your mouth shut and bare it._

_**"ANSWER ME WHORE!"**_

_He kicked me repeatedly, screaming til_

_Kingdom come_

_Until_

_Chihaya came._

_"CHIHAYA DON'T!"_

_But it was too late._

_He jumped on_

_Master_

_Only to be swung over and held by the neck._

_I ran after them as_

_He dragged my_

_Friend_

_To a cliff_

_"NO!"_

_He threw him over._

_"NO!"_

_Next thing I know…_

_I am falling also, with my friend/ brother_

_In my arms as I shield him_

_From our landing._

* * *

My sides hurt again. I sigh, this day just isn't what I hope it'll be. And Haitani san isn't helping at all!

"Just tell me why not." He says wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Because I say no."

"BUT WHY?"

Irritated enough already I yell "You said we we're going to talk about _**it**_!" sadly, this makes me light headed and wobbly.

"I LIED" god he is so stubborn! No means no! for takano san's sake, I try my best not to scream more but Haitani is making it REALLY difficult with the way he keeps making passes at me and bringing _THAT_ topic up again. Why did I even let him come along? Being alone with takano makes me uneasy, yes, but I think I prefer that than this guy right now. -_-

I show them basically everything and everybody doing my best ignoring Haitani's passes, making it seem I didn't notice, and remarks that make me want to puke. The only place left to show before this tour ends is the ballroom. A smile curves my lips. This is the place I've been wanting to show takano san. This is the place he will have a welcoming party so I saved, as they say, the best for last!

And I smile more as I open the doors and he gapes at it all. The walls are a midnight radiant blue color with tints of shiny emerald green vine designs to compliment it. The tables aren't cloaked yet but it's still pretty. A piano is in the corner at the far end, waiting to be played, and the dance floor tiles are designs of sakura trees. The main signature of the Onoderas: sakura trees. The pretty petals are blue though not bad really in my opinion. I walk across to the piano.

"Ano…this is where your welcoming party will be held takano san." Part of me is excited like crazy, the other part of me is hoping this will make him stop glaring at me.

"Wow" Haitani whistles "never been in here before, can't wait."

Huh?! The voice in my head makes a crash sound like a car hit a pole or something. "What do you mean YOU can't wait?!" my defense mechanism starts up when he ruffles my hair.

"Well since I AM one of the leaders in the committee, naturally, I am invited." He hugs me. "Or did little you forget that?"

Darn, I did.

I push him away, well tried to, but like always…I fail. When he hugs tighter, my sides act up again and I fight not to rub them. I can't let anyone see me weak; they'll use it against me.

A hand grabs my shoulder and pulls me out of Haitani's painful grasps.

"Hey" Takano san, my savior right now, says. His voice is soft "Does your side hurt again?"

Like Bambi stuck getting whammed by a truck, I immediately push him back. Blushing like an idiot; I forgot he saw my stitches and no doubt Cel told him. Haitani raised an, clearly amused, brow.

"Your side? Are you ill?" I can hear his smile behind me. I just do what I always do, smile, turn to my confronter, and reply.

"No. I just fell a while ago that's all."

Hoping for the best, which is a habit of mine, I try not to bat an eye. He remains smiling but his feature darkens somehow. A nervous sweat breaks from my brow. "You should be more careful." I cringe at his tone "We wouldn't want the future head leader falling gravely ill. Lots of people will take advantage of that."

Yes they would; that is why I hide it.

I bow "Thank you for your concern" I roll my eyes thinking that if I was on the verge of dying right here and now, I would never count on him to help me.

"Well I must be going now."

Thank god.

"See you tomorrow!"

Dang it!

_'Just nod idiot'_

And where were you?

_'Nod now.'_

I did while watching him leave. Normally I would be polite and bow but never to him or any of those other HIGHER UPS. They disgust me.

**"Snob"** I murmur thinking no one heard me but was stunned when I was.

"What?" I jumped from my skin.

"N-nothing…"

He looked skeptical at me.

"Um…listen" I say walking towards the door "Sorry for pushing you away like that but…around people, could you not say anything about my…condition. I know Cel must have told you something but please…don't mention anything."

"…"

"Promise?" please say something!

Out of nowhere he hugs me and whispers in my ear tickling it.

"You enjoy lying a lot don't you" His grip tightens "Oda Ritsu."

_Ba-bump_

Freaked out, I pull away "WHA-" in his eyes are sadness? Betrayal? And…..I can't really tell.

"How…why…who…?!" his expression doesn't change. Like a stature, I can't read him.

**"Saga Masamune"**

My hearts beats rapidly at the name.

"My name changed when I got sold to a new master."

So…he's…he's…. "Saga senpai" he flinches but remained stoic sneering "So this is where you've been. Heh, all these years thinking you were dead…must have been fun messing with me right?" Appalled at what he claimed, I asked "What?!"

"DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME!" flinching back at the outburst, he advanced towards me "Stop lying…" he repeats "You have no idea how it felt when you rejected me then disappeared!"

What do I do?

Rejected? Messed with him? What does he mean? I didn't mean to leave him! I had no choice! What do I do for Christ sake?!

"L-let me explain"

**"NO"**

My heart stops.

**"I will break you"**

Eh?

**"I will make you fall for me."**

Fall? It's like he's possessed!

**"I'll make you love me and experience the pain I felt!"**

Love?!

Like that, he leaves but I run after him shouting "What are you talking about?!" my sides are hurting more than ever; I'm beyond irritated when he ignores me. "TAKANO SAN!" he goes in a room as I hurry to him desperate to explain the misunderstanding.

"Please let me explain dam-Oof!" he slammed the door on my face making me fall to my knees, hand on face. "Let me explain!"

It hurts…it hurts so much.

Why is my heart hurting like this?

I breathe in and out trying to get a grip on myself and stop the tears threatening to pour out. Fall he says…hat does he even mean by that?

_'Ah~ lover's quarrel.'_

Love?

A bunch of my past memories of when I was Oda, the slave, washed over me. "LOVE?!" instantly I grew angry remembering that damn word used frequently in my damn past. Love doesn't exist for me! Family love yes but not THAT love! Damn!

Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn!

Make ME fall for him? I retaliated.

**LIKE HELL I'LL LET THAT HAPPEN!**

Have it your way then since you won't listen to me!

_**First one to fall loses!**_

**Ahh…pointless drama, pretty amusing ne? Any who~ done with getting over my break down (for now at least ^_^lll) hope you enjoyed this chapter! Haha I just noticed I got lil Ritsu to swear. *silly me* but that's what takano san does to him lol. Thanks for the reviews, they bring color to my world (like rainbows) and hope you continue for the next chapter:D**

**Until next time~**

**:3**


	10. do i want to know?

**Wow who knew break downs will inspire a lot! Any who takano is up now! Before I start the story, let's review ok!**

**1: slave meets master then is set free**

**2: slave moves in with master but hates him**

**3: slave finds out master is his lost love and feels betrayed (like a girl ne?)**

**4: master is dying of chronic kidney failer (sorry guys)**

**5: slave vows to break master's heart **

**6: master snaps! **

**7: war:3**

**Phew~ done with that: ahem,**

**Enjoy~**

_He didn't come again._

_How long has it been now?_

_A week or two?_

_Unable to read now, I leave._

_Slowly walking back_

'_home'_

_There waiting is the man I call_

_Master._

_Shit_

_**"****Brat" **__he spits._

"_What"_

_He punches me_

_I grit my teeth_

_Fatass_

_**"An important quest is coming. **_

_**He needs a hound dog"**_

_A slave you mean._

"_Yes"_

_The snob we meet has menacing green eyes_

_Darker than puke_

_Master welcomes him inside;_

_He smirks._

_**"What do you need?"**_

_Master of fatasses asks_

_The man grunts_

_**"****I need you to find two runaways"**_

_**"That's all?"**_

_**"No more like their bodies."**_

_Mr. man hands master a photo_

_**"Ha! What happened?"**_

_Master smiles._

**_"The little slut's been sneaking off"_**

_**"****oh?"**_

_**"When I confronted him, his friend jumped me."**_

_He showed the bruises on his neck_

_**"I dragged the friend to the cliff and threw him off"**_

_Disgusting bastard_

_**"And the slut was dumb enough to jump after him."**_

_**"Why bother with the body?"**_

**_"I can sell their parts"_**

_Master laughs giving me the picture_

_**"Finds the bodies masamune"**_

_I grimace,_

_Don't call me by name geezer._

_**"So what was the main's one name?"**_

_I look down at the photo_

_And my breathing stops._

_In the picture_

_Two boys are sitting,_

_Tied up._

_One I can't see his face due to his long black hair_

_But the other one,_

_Is looking at the camera_

_With so much hate_

_In those big green eyes._

_He had soft brown hair_

_Split in the middle_

_Terrible scars._

_**"His name was Oda Ritsu"**_

* * *

Why did I say all that to him?!

Damn, now he'll be careful around me. What to do? What to do? Haah, I rub my tempers, just think of this as a game. Yes, a _**CHASE**_ is more like it.

The image of him running and shouting to explain replayed over and over in my head. Even the part when I slammed the door on his face. Pretty sure I heard a crack…maybe that was too harsh? Should I have let him explain? I opened the door to see if he was still there but was oddly disappointed.

_"Let me explain!" _ His voice rang in my ears.

What the hell am I doing?

"Takano kun?" a voice called softly. Mrs. Onodera san, Usami, and Misaki Kun looked at me curiously. A worried expression on her face "Is everything alright?" Crap, did they see what happen right now?

"Yes. Everything is fine. Sorry for intruding." I bow, relieved when hearing a chuckle from her but was a bit taken aback when she patted my head tenderly.

"No need to bow." I stand straight up "I'm glad you're here." … "we were just going to get you some clothes and since you're here, you can come and pick out the ones you like." Her smile is warm; are all mothers this kind? Being a slave, I never knew my parents, so I always wondered what they were like. Childish right?

Dragging me out of my thoughts, misaki Kun asks "Was Onii-chan out there?"

Shaking my head, I lied to the kid "he went to find Chihaya I think."

"Oh…"

I can't look at him; his green eyes remind me of onodera. From behind, a voice chirps "May I go also?"

"Oh Chihaya, I thought Ritsu went to find you?"

Curses escape under my breath as he came forward, his long black hair swaying with every step. "No Ritsu went to his room. He said he was a little tired."

What? He's not gonna rat me out?

**_"_I overheard the conversation."**

Crap

"May I come too?" his small smile doesn't faze as he eyes me up and down. This kid…how long was he here? Did he see what happen? Onodera san beamed brightly.

"Of course you can!" she squeals.

Reasons: I don't know 0.o

This woman is evil! All day, she had me walk to various stores and try on clothes after clothes after clothes! I'm whipped. I don't even get the importance of fashion. What ever happened to a plain shirt with some jeans?

"Hehe, Ritsu hates going shopping as well."

"DUFUQ?!" me and Chihaya are the only ones in this aisle while the rest went on to look at suites. I told them they can pick for me-_-

"So what happened?"

I knew it. Here we go.

"What do you mean?"

"In the hall; it's not every day an upset Ritsu runs to his room swearing up a storm going 'idiot! Idiot, idiot! Like hell I'll let you play with me!'"

Damn it all to Canada!

"He was even holding his face, crying"

So I did hit him with the door…like hell I care.

Heart; _"You do care"_

NO!

"What was the conversation about if I may ask?"

I say nothing; what am I supposed to say? That the prick and I knew each other ten years ago. He abandoned me and faked his death. To top it off, I meet him again yesterday only to find out he's him and rich snob and I vowed to make him love me. Then I break him in the end. Yeah, that'll make me look innocent. Figuring it's best to go with my second thought. I stare blankly hoping he'll give up but he doesn't. Instead, he surprises me.

"Could you happen to be the Saga guy?" right on the nail! How much does this guy know?!

"What do you know?" at this, he seems to grow sad.

"Everything…sadly, I know everything."

Gulp

"The only person able to make Ritsu make a face like that…was you."

Face? What kind of face?

"You knew him in the past also?" I ask, my mind's yelling for me to shut up.

"We grew up together."

"Oh" remain indifferent, remember my goal.

"Are you mad at him for disappearing?" don't answer.

"…Yes."

He sighs then looks at me "Please don't be mad at him." He holds up a hand, preventing me from talking. "It's my fault he left you." **Ba-bump **"I can explain what I mean if you let me."

I stiffen; do I want to know? My love's pleading eyes flashed in my mind. This is bad; I should walk away. He hurt me, he abandoned me…he rejected me. I already fell hard once; I don't want to fall again. But…

"Tell me" I do want to know the truth.

Hearing won't hurt. It's not like I'll change my mind…right?

He smiles again "Thank you" turning on his heel "I would tell you everything right now but I'm afraid there's too many people around. Let's wait a bit longer ok?"

I nod; it's not like I'm in any hurry…yet.

If only we knew that pairs of cinnamon and green eyes were watching us.

**Ho Ho Ho~** **what kind of people were eavesdropping on them? **

**Next up~~~PARTY! I will also be introducing a new character in the next chapter/chapters. It might be confusing (don't know yet) but hopefully you guys will be able to understand. **

**Til next time:3**


	11. because of me

**This people are where it will be problematic and confusing so let me clarify first. *Clears throat* think of this chapter as an extra. It is Chihaya's pov and he is tell takano everything about his and Ritsu's past but~~~~ it'll be as if it's happening now (get it?) takano won't be mention til the next chapter. Yeah, sorry about that but meh must go on. It will be in pieces so bear with me please.**

**Disclaimer; song is by Ed Sheeran. I DO NOT OWN IT NOR SEKAIICHI HATSUKOI! Got it? Good:3 **

**Enjoy~**

_White lips, pale face_

_Breathing in snowflakes_

_Burnt lungs, sour taste_

_Lights gone, day's end_

_Struggling to pay rent_

_Long nights, strange men_

_And they say_

_She's in the class A team._

_Stuck in her daydream_

_Been this way since 18_

_But lately her face seems_

_Slowly sinking, wasting,_

_Crumbling like pastries_

_And they scream_

_The worst thing in life comes free to us._

_Cos were just under the upper hand_

_And go mad for a couple grams_

_And she don't want to go outside, tonight_

_And in a pipe she flies to the motherland_

_Or sells love to another man_

_It's too cold outside_

_For angels to fly_

_Angels to fly_

* * *

My mother would sing that along with another lady that lived in the mansion. They both was sad…I knew why too. It was because of me and another boy named Ritsu. We both are illegitimate sons of the master, our father who raped our mothers. Born on the same day but kept separate most of our lives. I have yet to meet him; I want to but…I'm afraid. Which one of us looks more like master?

Is it me?

Or is it him?

Unable to hear the sobs in my mother's voice, I left, I need air. Some place to clear my worries. My legs still hurt from the abuse of those men…why is the world so cruel?

The only place hidden well enough from everyone is the attic. So that's where I go; climbing up and up til I reach the door and climb in. Haah…quietness; huh, what is that sound? Scared but cautiously, I look around, searching for the muffle sounds.

In the corner, I find a boy huddling, his clothes were worse than mine, and mutilating injuries on his back. My heart goes out to him. It sounded as if he was having problem breathing, not noticing my presence; I tap him on the shoulder.

Quickly, he flinches; turning around wide eyes and making me jump back. His eyes…._**Green eyes.**_

Just like masters.

Only, in his eyes, are fear and pain and lifelessness. He crawls away hovering against the wall. Unsure what to say, I just state my name.

"Ano…I'm Chihaya…what's your name?"

He's quiet…to quiet.

"Oda" his voice is faint, weak almost, like it hurts to talk. "Oda Ritsu."

Ritsu.

My half-brother…Ritsu.

"Um…I am…."

"I know."

"Pardon?"

Tears well up in the corners of his eyes;

"I know who you are. Mother always talks about you; says you my brother."

I nod "Yes"

"It sucks right?"

"…"

"Being children of that man…it sucks."

* * *

Lately we spend lots of time together, when those scary men are gone, and it's late; we still manage to hang out. It was scary at first to look in his eyes but I got use to it. He's not master after all. But I felt bad for making him feel hated.

"Do my eyes disgust you?" he laughs "They're like puke right?"

No. I grab his hand "You're wrong. They are beautiful. Not at all like HIS." I mean it.

"Sorry."

* * *

Lately he has been holed up in his room. I am afraid. Ever since his mother died, more and more men are coming just for him. Please don't die on me. Don't leave me. I cringe and cry hearing his screams and pain. Be safe; please be safe.

* * *

He finally sneaked out. I'm happy; he promised to come back for my sake, even though I don't want him to, he still comes back. I can tell something's changing in him. His eyes are shinning, no longer lifeless, he makes this face, as if he's remembering something sweet. He even fights back now and continues to protect me from the scary men and master. He's kind. Mother in heaven; please protect him for my sake. But I do wonder…

"Who is it that you go see?"

He stops secretly reading and looks up at me. His head is bandaged, eyes wide, and a blush creeps over his face.

"…A-a friend named S-saga senpai." This is the first I hear him speak incoherently. A friend he says? Heh sounds more like I crush. Well I thank you mister _friend_, for putting life back in brother's eyes.

If only I knew master was listening behind the door.

* * *

**"ANSWER ME WHORE!"** please stop! I followed the man knowing he was looking for Ritsu. It's my entire fault! If only I didn't say anything out loud then master wouldn't have heard a thing!

I'm sorry brother. I truly am.

I found them. Master was kicking Ritsu in the sides and back. I couldn't take it anymore; he's gone through enough! I jump on master's back distracting him for Ritsu to run. But he swiftly pulled me forward by the neck and dragged me deeper in the woods. He brought me to a cliff.

"NO!" brother shouts crying and running towards us.

I'm sorry.

He throws me off.

"NO!"

I close my eyes awaiting my demise.

Pain is what I felt in my body, numbness, but not death. Under me is something soft, warm…and wet.

* * *

I open my wary eyes to see you under me, hugging me, blood is everywhere. Your side is bleeding, your breathing is not good, you are coughing blood and yet; you look at me relieved and ask "Are you ok?"

I cry as you get up and hug me "I'm glad" you say "We should get going now before **HE** comes." You struggle and force yourself up.

And I can't help but know this is all **MY** fault.

"What about saga?" I ask thinking "Aren't you going to tell him goodbye?"

You stiffen greatly.

"No. It's best if I don't. **HE'LL** hurt senpai if he finds out about him. It's best…to just disappear."

The pain on your face, as you say this, says it all.

It's my fault your happiness is gone.

The guy you love, whether you know it or not, will never see you again.

_**Because of me.**_


	12. my eyes

**Sorry guys, the opening memories will be short this time. Also I will like to thank the readers for continuing this story and apologize if the last chapter was bogus or confusing…or both (-_-lll)**

**Enjoy~**

_**"It's so cold outside"**_

_**"Tonight"**_

_**"For angels to fly"**_

_**"to fly, to fly, to fly"**_

_**"Angels will die"**_

_Even from the attic I can hear them._

_Singing their pain._

_I'm so weak_

_I can't help them_

_Or anyone!_

_From behind someone taps my shoulder_

_I spin around_

_To meet_

_A pair of purple eyes_

_I know this boy._

_**"Ano…I'm Chihaya…what's your name?"**_

_Mother always talks_

_About him,_

_My half-brother,_

_The one that was lucky enough not to be born_

_With our father's ugly_

_Green eyes_

* * *

Darn, it opened again. I don't want to get scolded by Kamijo again…I also can't have others worry for me. I'll just re wrap it and pray it doesn't bleed any more tonight for the party.

I get up and head to the bathroom to shower. In there I stop once I past the mirror above the sink. I really wish they would take the mirror out. It's annoying looking at myself every time I wake up. Those ugly orbs of puke just aggravate me more. Good thing I have self-control or I would have broken my reflection long ago.

To distract myself from those eyes, I do what I went in to do, shower; humming the song mother use to sing. Times like this, I can still hear her voice, the emotion, and the helpless look she had whenever she looked at me.

_Ripped voice, raincoat_

_Tried to swim and stay afloat_

_Dry house, wet clothes_

_Loose change, bank notes_

_Weary- eyed, dry throat_

_Call girl, no phone_

The tears sting my eyes; I start singing with the voice in my memories.

_"And they say_

_She's in the class A team"_

_Stuck in her day dream_

_"Been this way since 18_

_But lately her face seems_

_Slowly sinking, wasting"_

_Crumbling like pastries _

_And they scream_

Our voices synchronize together at the last part before I cry.

_**"The worst things in life comes free to us"**_

I shaking the memories away, I remain in the shower for the next hour or so, ignoring the slight coldness. When it becomes unbearable I shut the freezing water off and get out while beginning to re bandage my stitches. I don't want to dress up today so I just put on a long sleeve white shirt with dark jeans.

First on my agenda, like every other when I walk out my room, is to check on Chihaya. I heard he went with mother and them shopping. Heh, poor him; bet he's still tired. Knowing mother, she's a shopaholic.

I knock on his door but receive no answer. Worried a little I call out.

"Chihaya?"

Silence.

Ok now I'm starting to freak!

"Chihaya, you ok?! Are you in there? Please answer Chihaya!"

I hear a crash and a groan.

"CHIHAYA?!"

Forget this. I swing the door open. For I moment I think I'm still dreaming but when I pinch myself and it hurts, I know I'm not. Chihaya is still in his long dress like shirt, the one he uses when he sleeps, on the floor ON TOP of the man that threatened me yesterday; Takano san. An empty wine bottle is by them.

We just all just look at each other.

Shock fills me; then it's replaced by anger. Quickly I get my brother off Takano san, place him behind me, then snap at the damn raven hair pervert still on the floor.

"What did you do asshole?!"

He stands up "It's not what you think."

"The hell it is!" I turn to Chihaya "What happen?! Are you hurt?" he looks at me and I can tells he was crying a while ago due to his tear streaked face.

"WHAT DID HE DO."

He hugs me "Nothing. We were just talking last night and drinking but I…ended up drinking a lot. Sorry; it's my fault. He came to check on me but I fell when I tried get out of bed." He smiles at me reassuringly.

"Is that the truth?" I ask knowing he doesn't lie to me but is still worried.

He nods "…Ok then but NO more drinking!" I scold hugging him tightly.

After I go right back at glaring daggers at Takano who is looking at us. His eyes seem…guilty? Being too mad about yesterday and right now I don't take note of the look.

"Chihaya" I soften my eyes at him "I'll help you get ready ok"

"Kay"

I smile, we may be the same age but he's too much like a little kid to me. I worry for him and I'll be damned if I let others watch over him! He is my responsibility and I vowed a long time ago to protect him. So there, take that and shove it takano san!

Ignoring said man completely, I assist my brother to the bathroom, turn the shower on for him, and come back out to look for his clothes. I'm annoyed to find takano still in the room looking at me.

"You know" I start, going through Chihaya's drawers "You have to get ready too. It's your party anyways." I pull out a purple short sleeve V neck T-shirt and light blue jeans. Hopefully he doesn't mind wearing these. I jump when takano hugs me and nuzzle his nose in my neck.

"I'm sorry" he says.

I scold myself for feeling nervous and tell my heart to stop beating fast! Stupid heart ignores my request so I just hope takano can't feel my crazy heart beats. It's weird though, instead of feeling disgusted (like when Haitani hugs me) I feel…safe.

I gasp; what the hell am I thinking?! This is his plan! I push him away coldly. He's just messing with me; it's all just a stupid game that I refuse to lose!

"Ritsu?" he uses my first name.

_Ba-bump_

"I am-"

**"STOP"**

He shuts up for me to continue.

"I get it, you hate me and frankly" I avoid looking at him by hiding under my bangs "I don't care but…**DON'T YOU DARE BRING CHIHAYA IN THIS!" **

My fists are balled up together at my sides. He doesn't say anything for a while…just stares at me with those intimidating eyes.

"I didn't mean to", He pats my head then leaves making me feel even more confused.

Why is he being nice? Just yesterday he slammed the door on my face and wouldn't even let me talk. But now…he's apologizing? I don't get him.

I ruffle my bangs trying to get the feeling of his hands off my head. Don't touch me so easily. I scowl to myself.

I don't know what hurts more.

My sides…

Or my heart.

* * *

Well the party is going smoothly (I just hope it stays like that.) I got an earful of how I was supposed to dress properly for this occasion and Haitani, Yokozawa, and An Kohinata are all pestering me. One is saying I'm an idiot that should back out while I can and the other two are pleading with me to dance. Yup. Everything is fine; as long as they don't cause problems for the guest or Chihaya, then it's fine.

"Stop being so damn stubborn!" Yokozawa barks.

"Just one dance" Haitani pulls my hand.

"Rit-chan, I know you'll fall in love with me if you only forget about those filthy slaves" whines An.

She really knows how to anger me with her words. I pull away from them and apologize.

"I'm sorry but no to all of you. Now excuse me." I walk away hearing Yokozawa curse.

Next thing I know, An cries and starts clinging to my shirt saying "Please! I fell in love with you when we first met! I know we were made for each other just give me a chance! Plus my parents and your parents would become twice as rich if our businesses merge. Please!" unsure how to handle this, I pat her back slowly.

"Sorry" I soothe; I hate making people sad "But no." her tears increases but she pulls away and stares at me.

"Is there already someone you like?" she asks.

Takano flashes through my mind.

_Ba-bump_

Waaaah! What is with that?! Out of everybody in the entire universe, why did I have to picture him!?

Speaking of the devil himself, I notice him watching me again from across the room; he was sitting with Chihaya and the rest of the group.

_Ba-bump_

Without warning I shove An off me. Why? Just one look from him and I felt like I was cheating.

Cheating? Why would I feel that way? Her sobs brought me back to her.

"Sorry" I said wiping her tears away with hand "There is nobody…I…I like." I stutter "B-but, I cannot return the feeling." She looks down.

"Well is it ok if we get married? That way I can have to myself…"

Sad, all she wants is to be loved. I shake my head.

"No, sorry. Love is something two people have to share together. It's not real if only one loves while the other doesn't. I'm sure you don't want to marry unless your partner loves you back right?"

"…yes you're right." She sighs "Excuse me."

Haah…

"You took of that nicely."

I jump high at the unexpected voice thinking how did he manage to get here so fast from across the room. I turn around to face him; looking into those brown eyes.

"H-how long have you been there?"

He shrugs "After you pushed her away"

"Oh"

"So is there someone you like?"

_Ba-bump, Ba-bump, Ba-bump, Ba-bump, Ba-bump, Ba-bump, Ba-bump, Ba-bump_

"NO!"

Why am I shouting?

_'Cos you're an idiot'_

Go back to being silent voice!

_'Fine'_

"I see" he smiles making my heart skip more beats than before. "Care to dance?" he holds out his hand.

"No t-thanks"

"It won't kill you, you know." ignoring my protests, he grabs my arm and pulls me to his chest "Just one dance" he breathes spinning me around like some rag doll.

Desperately, I struggle to wiggle out his grip feeling my cheeks burning like crazy.

"I SAID NO NOW LET GO!"

"DON'T. WANT. TO."

He pisses me off!

"LET GO!"

By some miracle (or curse) I get free but end up bumping into some guy.

"Idiot" he snickers.

"S-sorry" I squeak.

The man turns around glaring like no tomorrow _**"No worries"**_ he smile but his eyes says otherwise. Fear wells up in my as my heart gets caught in my throat. His eyes are **GREEN** like mine. He is much other and taller than me in an expensive gray suit with a medal looking cane. I freeze realizing he's not my imagination but a memory that came back to haunt me.

"Y-you…"

His grin widens showing perfectly clean teeth.

_**"****Onodera" **_

Paying no attention to our surroundings (especially to takano) I demand "Why are you here?!" this is bad. He's not even part of the higher ups so why is he here? The last time I checked, he believed me and Chihaya was dead! Oh no, Chihaya!

I spin my head left and right searching for my brother.

_**"****Looking for Chihaya" **_

I freeze feeling once again sick; carelessly I rub my sides trembling slightly in front of this man.

"Onodera?" takano questions with a bit of worry in his voice. But I don't look at him; I can't.

_**"****Let's go someplace quiet to talk Ritsu"**_

I quiver hearing my name leave his lips. This is bad…what is he up to?

Takano pulls me back towards him, I don't know why, but I don't bother to fight back. Yet.

"I think we should leave" he states coaxing me to back away with him but then mother makes an announcement in the center of the dance floor.

"Hello people thank you for coming" she starts "As you all heard, we have a new member to the family."

Many rolls their eyes (only the stuck ups ones) but other happily smile.

"So please welcome him warmly. Takano kun, if you will; speech!"

He doesn't move; the man catches my attention again.

_**"****Well Ritsu? Are going to go or should I talk to Chihaya instead?"**_

Not wanting to have Chihaya involved and using my hatred for this man, I shove Takano away telling him to go give a speech, that it was fine. Hesitantly he left.

* * *

I lead the devil out and brought him to the only isolated place I know, the garden, where the sakura trees bloom. Neither of us said a word. Me because I was angry and scared and him because most likely he was thinking of devious things.

_**"****I missed you and your brother you know." **_

"Missed us?" my anger rising.

_**"****You look just like your mother, except for the eyes of course." **_

"Don't talk about my mother" I scowl, disgusted by his tone of voice "last time I checked she suffered and died because of you!" he laughs at me. Stay calm me, that's what he wants, he wants to see me angry.

_**"You even inherited her temper. Ah~ how I miss it." **_DISGUSTING DISUGUSTING DISGUSTING!

_**"It's amazing. You, a TOY, going from rags to riches. Amazing."**_

I explode "DON'T FUCK WITH ME! HOW DID YOU GET IN DAMMIT?!"

His smile mocks me _**"A friend invited me"**_ he comes towards me and places a finger on my bottom lip. _**"You lost me a lot of money when you 'died'" **_being thrown on the ground kicked in the side brought back a great deal of past memories as he screamed _**"Whore!"**_

Another kick.

_**"****You know how many customers left because of you!"**_

He uses the cane to beat me mercilessly. I can feel the blood coming out my mouth. Taste the metallic tasting liquid. It hurts.

_**"****SLUT"**_

With his shoe, he slams hard on my head; I let out screams as he continues.

_**"****As much as I would love to fuck you up for what you did, I can't."**_

After the 12th beating to the head and sides, he stops.

_**"****I have a proposal that will make us both happy."**_

I don't look up.

_**"****Come home…son"**_

He lifts my face up in his hands.

_**"****Come home and marry Haitani."**_

So that's his friend…bastards

_**"****With his help not only will the money increase but my business will expand and get this" **_he leans in closer and whispers in my ear _**"You will be free."**_

He smiles like his dumbass plan will work. Too bad I have my own thoughts. With as much strength I can muster I spit blood on his face.

"Fuck you."

***PUNCH***

_**"****Ungrateful brat." **_He takes out a napkin and wipes his face.

The left side on my face hurts like hell along with the rest of my body but I don't care. My will is too strong to show him my weakness.

_**"****Fine how bout this," **_he punches me again _**"You can A: except my gracious offer and everyone can walk away happy or B: refuse and I promise your life will go to eternal hell, along with your cute brother Chihaya."**_

The strength in me doubled automatically; I fought again harder than before. "LEAVE HIM OUT OF THIS BASTARD!" I stare into those eyes; those ugly eyes of green reflecting my own ugly eyes with as much hate as his. I hate them! I hate him!

_**"****You know, I always liked hearing you guys scream."**_

Sick

_**"****It was such a nice turn on like your mothers." **_

Bastard!

_**"****Let's say just one time ok. Then I will leave so you can think of my generous offer."**_

He put his hand under my bloodied shirt "NO!" I screamed "NO!" get off me "STOP!" this isn't happening "S-STOP!" wake up me!

_**"****Shhh you don't want me to hurt your brother as well do you?"**_

"LEAVE HIM THE FUCK ALONE!"

_**"Heh, good boy."**_

* * *

**NOOOOOOOOO! Ritsu, I am sorry! *CRIES* I know this is completely twisted of me for typing this but please don't hate. :( **

**Even I hate myself worthless self right now.**

**TT^TT**

**Next chapter will be takano**

**Til next time *Sob***


	13. you win

**No memory opening for this chapter guys. Takano got me mad (along with myself) for not following after Ritsu! So he gets no memory opening! And if the last chapter scared you and messed up your brains to no return I am DEEPLY sorry for that.**

**Enjoy~**

Stupid speech; because of it I lost track of Onodera and that man. After my speech and charming smile, I went back to the table where Chihaya, Cel, Hasegawa, and the rest were. I couldn't shake this dread feeling off. It's like something is stabbing me repeatedly in the heart. And that man keeps popping in my head. Something about him is…evil.

I sit by Chihaya who is looking around frantically. Looking for Ritsu I guess. Along with the dread in my gut, guilt also plagues me. What he told me about Onodera…I thought it wouldn't affect me but man am I wrong. I had no idea Onodera lived like that. Compared to them, I had it easy. I'm not even sure if I want to break him now.

"Takano"

"What?"

Chihaya looks at me, his eyes filled with worried "Where's Ritsu?" my hearts quickens as the horrible feeling deepens in me. A voice is screaming for me to look for the man and Onodera but what's the harm?

"He went to talk with some guy."

"What guy?" Cel asks curiously. She was chewing a cookie like a child; crumbs all over her face.

"Some guy he bumped into while dancing."

"Oh? What he look like?"

"…old, gray hair, mean look, and…green eyes."

Out of nowhere Chihaya jumps up and shouts "WHAT?!" surprising Cel and me both. "WHERE DID THEY GO?!"

"What's wrong Chihaya?"

He grabs me by the collar "We have to find them!" why? "Help me look Takano please!" he leans in "Ritsu's in trouble, we have to find him!"

With no more pleading than that, we dash out the ballroom and begin our search.

* * *

We search everywhere and still no damn Onodera! I am beyond worried now. No matter how hard I look I can't find him in this stupid large mansion! Oh sure I manage to find kisa and yukina in a room doing the nasty but still no Ritsu!

Where the hell are you?!

Chihaya and I meet back up in the entrance of the ballroom.

"Find them?" he asked fear etched in his face. I shake my head pissed at myself.

"No"

And it's killing me!

Thanks to some god up there in the clouds, the man that followed Onodera walked past us. He came from the hall that leads to the garden. I know where Ritsu is. "Come one" I pull Chihaya but he's glued to the spot trembling like a leaf.

"H-his cane" I stop in my tracks as he continues with tears flowing down his face. "His cane had b-blood."

**Ah hell nah.**

As much as I would love to beat the man to a fucking pulp I can't. My first priority is Ritsu.

"LET'S GO NOW!"

Chihaya couldn't keep up so I left him behind and continued running through the damn forest they consider a garden. It's dark and the moon is the only thing lighting my path. If I am right then Ritsu will surely be in that place with the cliff surrounded by sakura trees.

My heart pounds in my chest.

"Be safe Ritsu please!"

The first time I found him, I got lost in here, but thank god I'm good at memorizing the places I've been to. I push a couple more bushes out my way and sure enough…I find him.

It's painful.

He's leaned up against a giant sakura trees. The petals fall beautifully on him but…he messed up. His clothes are torn and there's blood coming out his side…also between his legs. I can't see his face through the dark but I can tell his head is down. His breathing is rigid.

"Ritsu…" I approach the brunet.

I come up behind the tree, leaning on the other side.

"Chihaya?" I hear him say.

"Is that you?"

My heart breaks greatly seeing him like this. It hurts so much I staring sobbing. I never cry, not once since I was born did I ever cry.

"Chihaya?"

I stifle my tears.

"Chihaya…don't cry. It's ok." He struggles to turn around "I'm fine" we don't can't make out each other faces but he continues anyways thinking I'm his brother.

"You know, that time you told me that senpai seemed to have brought life in my world, you were right. He did get me through those hard days when we were kids and I can't help but thank him for that…even if he hates me."

No I don't hate you! I'm sorry ritsu! I was stupid and a fucking jerk to have said those things. I should have shut up and listened to you. Forgive me! Forgive me even though I don't deserve it one bit. Now I know I should have listened to my heart. I love you. Always had and always will.

Through my self resentment and guilt he speaks again.

"Remember that song our mothers would sing"

Song?

You're hurt and you're talking about a song.

He starts singing it.

"And in a pipe she flies to the motherland

Or sells love to another man.

It's so cold outside.

For angels to fly

Angels to fly"

His rasps voice floes through the like a melody.

"An angel will die

Cover in white.

Closed eye

And hoping for a better life

This time, we'll fade out tonight

Straight down the line."

Or Oda…please no more.

"And they say

She's in the class A team

Stuck in her daydream

Been this way since 18

But lately, her face seems

Slowly sinking, wasting

Crumbling like pastries

And they scream

The worst things in life comes free to us"

Without warning he grabs my hand with his.

"…Your hand got big." My tears continue when he intertwined his fingers with mine. "That's good. You're getting bigger and stronger…" silence fills the space. Just when I'm about to talk he speaks once again.

"Don't worry. I won't let that bastard harm you or anyone else I hold dear."

My hand is let go "I have too much to live for and so many to protect. You, Cel, Hasegawa, everyone and Takano san too."

What?

"Even though he's a jerk I still want to protect him."

"Ritsu no!"

He didn't hear me but leaned on my chest with his head on the crook of my neck, unconscious.

"Shit." Carefully, I lift him up, heading back inside.

"Onodera" he can't hear me but oh well "I'm so sorry."

"Senpai"

Erk…

"Senpai…I'm sorry"

Don't be; I kiss his head vowing to kill the son of bitch that did this to him.

"I love you"

…**yeah…shit just got real for Takano.**

**That's what happens when you DON'T FOLLOW YOUR LOVE! **

***Glares ultimate fire balls at Takano***

**What will happen next I wonder?**

**Til next time:/**


	14. always had and always will

**Back and still hating myself for what happened with little Ritsu. TT_TT meh, maybe I am just a twisted person? Still no memory opening for Takano :P **

**Rainbows~**

* * *

Everyone freaked once I brought Ritsu in. The party was long over and everyone was searching for us. And when they found us, I was running like a maniac yelling for them or anybody to get a doctor.

I was allowed to be in the room with Ritsu while the doctor named Nowaki worked on him but he had to kick me out for pacing back and forth. Even outside the room I paced; along with Chihaya, Onodera san, Hasegawa, and Cel. I guess me and Cel had death auras or something because other people that lived here didn't go near us. And the kids ran away crying when they saw us. Sometimes I wonder what her relationship is to Onodera.

No one spoke one word; we were just afraid that if we did, doctor Nowaki would come out telling us grave news. A couple hours later Nowaki came out scaring us crap less! His white doc coat was covered in blood and he did not look cheerful.

Before he can tell us what we all have been asking ourselves _'How is he?' _or _'is he alive?!'_ a clacking sound in the hallways caught our attention.

I recognized the man right away.

Haruka Onodera if memory serves correct; Onodera's father err…foster father I guess. I only seen him once but that's him all right and he did not look happy. Who can blame him? We are all pissed and sad right now. He walked straight up to Nowaki and demanded to know what was wrong with his foster son. His tone was 'tell me straight or else!' even though it sounded as calm as possible.

Nowaki just sighed and shook his head and said "He's alive if that's what you all what to know." Obviously "but…I don't know for how long." He looked away.

"HE'S GONNA DIE?!" the old women cried, her mascara smothering around her eyes. Chihaya began crying along with her while the rest of us stared wide eyed looking pretty stupid.

"Onodera san is pretty bad. He has a couple broken ribs that lead to a little internal bleeding; we stopped it of course. His kidney has been abused so much that it's beginning to fail quickly; he has a dangerously high fever that we also managed to bring it down a little so all he needs right now is rest but there's one other thing…"

"What is that?" Haruka voice started quivering.

"It appears your son has been sexually assaulted and brutally at that."

Silence engulfed us as well as anger.

"Mr. and Mrs. Onodera" he continued "Ritsu needs a new kidney, we all know that but his body is…complicated and seems to reject every kidney there is. I will keep looking for one to match him but the most I can do right now is put him on stronger medication. It's not much but it will extend his time hopefully long enough for us to get him a kidney."

They say nothing.

"Can we see him?" Chihaya pleaded. I can tell he, like me, blames himself for what his brother is going through.

Doc nods slowly "He's asleep right now but you may see him. Just be sure not to wake him. Stress and worry is the last thing he needs ok."

We nod doing our best to go in and not make any sounds.

I think the gods up there just loves playing sick jokes on us humans.-_-

Seems like the doctor put a blue yukata on the brunet. He was lying down covered in a light blue blanket so we couldn't see the bandages or stitches or whatever else Nowaki did to save him.

His angelic complexion was now a sickly pale flushed with red. Under his left eye was a horrible dark bluish bruise and in his small wrist as the IV needle pumped necessary liquid in him. at the side stood the heart machine, monitoring his heart beats. His head was bandaged. Although in dreamland I could still see the pain expression.

Dammit

Why did I leave him?

There's so much going on in my mind and it hurts but not as much as seeing the guy I love like this.

Not caring who was here, I went over and took his hand in mine, giving it a squeeze. I want him to know I'm here. That I will never leave him again. That I want to be his protector from the cruel things and erase the past he had. Most importantly, I want him to know that I love him and always will.

Surprising everyone, I bent down and kissed the top of his bandaged head. Relief filled me when that pain expression almost immediately disappeared.

Never in my life have I even imagined I would be gentle with anyone. But if that some is Onodera, I will be the most gentlest guy in the entire world!

Adding to my already edginess the moment I wanted to last got ruined.

"Chihaya" Haruka said "You need to tell us what happened."

He nods knowingly.

"That includes everyone else here. Let's let Ritsu sleep."

I don't want to go. What is I leave and something else happens to him?! Just thinking about leaving makes me sick.

Sensing my 'I won't leave him' aura, he placed a hand on my shoulder. "I'll have his friends come and watch him."

There's no point in fighting. Painfully, I let go of his hand after kissing it lightly. Staying true to his word, the old man got Hatori, Kisa, Mino, and Yukina to keep their eyes on Onodera. Some other guy called Chiaki wanted to tag along to but he was way- to loud and annoying so everyone told him no.

That…was a scene.

Like a kid after getting scolded by his mother, he cried, so much that eventually Hatori stayed behind with him. God, I was on the verge of strangling the guy if he didn't shut up.

We went to the library and sat around one of the tables to discuss what had happened tonight. Chihaya, being the brother, went first.

"I was looking for him but when I couldn't find him in the ball I asked Takano."

"And?"

"He said Ritsu went to talk to..." he paused "to…Aku." Everyone sucked in a breath.

Aku? So that's the bastard's name.

"I-I don't know how he got in or even found us b-but when I saw him…h-his cane was caked in b-b-blood" his voice broke at the end. Just like my heart.

"After that- Takano found him."

It was kind of scary yet happy seeing veins pop out on the man's face. It gave me the relief that he must really care about his not real son. Then the attention turned to me.

"And you?"

"?"

"What is your relationship to my child?"

What now?

**Heart:** _"tell the truth"_

"We were friends back then and I fell in love with him back then as well."

"Back then?"

"Yes"

"So you know of his past."

I shake my head "He never told me anything, I just learned yesterday from Chihaya." It was eerie quiet.

"So you love him?"

**"YES"** with no hesitation in my voice **"Always had and always will."**

My jaws clenched when he stood up, walked to me, and bowed.

"Thank you"

I blinked.

"Thank you for finding him" he gave a small smiled "and for saying what you did."

Guilt is such a strong emotion.

"Don't thank me…I didn't bother to stop him when I needed to." Anger flared in me. At myself because I am one of the stupidest, dumbfuck, asshole on the planet!

"Don't beat yourself up." He placed a hand on my head like one would do to a child. "From what I have just seen in the room, your feelings mean a lot to Ritsu. It's in his face when you kissed his head. And he, like everyone else in the world, needs someone by his side."

"That's right!" Onodera san chided "You see, ever since we found him, he had always been protecting others, showering them with love that we guess he never really had. It's wonderful to see that you want to protect him. Besides" she managed a giggle through her sniffles "If it was up to me, I would have you two wed in a second!"

Everyone began to relax now. We were still worried shitless but just talking and discussing heart to heart things like this, it lifted the mood. Plus deep inside we all knew that Ritsu, being the stubborn guy he is, will not let an incidence like this drag him down. But we all still worried, he isn't the type to let his feeling show. So allowing himself to be protected and loved will be a challenge. Tonight is proof of that.

But…

I am accepting that challenge full heartily.


	15. wash it away

_In life, everybody has some annoying habit._

_Whether it's chewing with your mouth open_

_Or biting your nails_

_Mine…_

_I guess it's getting attached to people_

_Easily_

_And wanting to protect them._

_Outside I smile and say it's ok but inside_

_I'm uneasy._

_Thoughts like 'can I protect them'_

'_will I be able to?'_

_Plagues me._

_All I can do is push those thoughts in the back _

_Of my mind and go_

_Forward._

* * *

"I'm begging you Rit-chan! Please take your health for consideration!"

"I'm fine."

"No you should go back"

"Kisa. I'm fine. I'm just going to my room ok. I will rest there."

"But…"

"It's fine really."

"…maybe I should have Takano san be with no?"

"NO! N-no thank you."

If you do that, I'll seriously kill myself. Ever since what happened, everyone has been smothering me, especially Takano! I hate it. It reminds me that I am weak and can't protect those I want to keep safe.

When I awoke, I was told Takano san found me. If not for him I would be dead and I am grateful to him it's just…it vexes me. I don't have that much confidence in myself so I have to put up a front barred with defenses to stand strong. But with him, those defenses fail me, leaving me open for him to freely step in.

It scares me.

Compared to him, I'm nothing.

He's bigger, stronger, healthier, and shines with nothing but confidence. He can protect people while I can only fade away.

They think I'm dense. I know exactly what's happening to me; it my body so I have to be stupid not to know.

My kidney is failing faster which means my time is limited.

Stronger medication.

More checkups.

Everyone's sympathetic look.

Life sucks.

It's ok if I die, I don't really mind, but I refuse to die before my 25th birthday! After that, everything will be better. The free slave law will be passed, the ones I love will be able to live normally, and my enemies will resign from the committee. That is the deal after all.

I went in my room which I missed so much! The place besides the garden where I can hole myself in. it passed a friggin week since the ball and my body is still aching; worse than before actually. Come to think of it, Nowaki said I was three pounds under weight so I should start eating (like I can.) sorry Nowaki, it's more easily said than done.

I won't think about all the other things that is wrong with me; for now, shower! A real shower not sponge bath!

Weakly but successfully I strip and head to the bathroom; not bothering to grab clothes or a towel. I just want to hurry up and get in and wash Aku away. The feeling of his disgusting hands on me, his mouth, I want to scrub it all away; along with the feeling of my flesh rotting. Leave nothing left.

Once again, like every other darn day, the mirror stops me.

The bruise on my face is still there, lighter but still noticeable. My skin looked even paler. Like a winter color, not good at all. The fever went down but I'm still feeling a bit queasy. But the thing that draws me more like every other damn time are those fucking green eyes!

Why was I the unlucky one to be born with Aku's eyes?

I'm just happy me and Chihaya looks like our mothers but these eyes …

It's a constant reminder whose blood flows through me.

Because of these eyes, mother never looked at me.

I guess that's how I picked up that habit of not looking at people. Like me, she always had her head down rather look at her son. I know deep down she never hated me. The eyes were just too much for her. And like her, it's too much for me as well.

With all the anger in the world I sent my fist through the mirror. Blood oozed down my fist from my knuckles. I had to take a moment to calm my breathing.

My door slammed open and the last person I wanted to see me bellowed.

"ONODERA!"

I knew he'll be mad at me for walking around. He has been nothing but a worrier since last week. Surprisingly worse than Onodera san!

He came in ready to scold, yell, and drag my but back to the medical room. I almost wanted to laugh when he came in the bathroom only to see me naked with my fist in the now broken mirror bleeding. I bet I looked beyond crazy.

"Idiot! Are you crazy?!"

Sounds about right; yes.

"Onodera!"

"What?" I snap.

"Don't 'what' me! Let's go back."

"No"

He tried grabbing my arm but I pulled away.

"NO!" I screamed "I…just want to shower."

The feeling's getting worse.

"I'll give you a sponge bath."

He doesn't get it.

"Onodera?"

"That won't get rid of it" my voice is barely audible; he had to lean in to hear me. But backed away when I began shouting again. "It won't get rid of the disgusting feeling! No matter how many sponge baths, it won't go away! But of course, YOU don't understand because you're not the one who feels like this!"

I hugged myself tightly "Disgusting…it's so disgusting…" tears burned my eyes "I want to scrub it away!"

Takano said nothing.

He just yanked my arm, dragged me in the shower, and turned the faucet on.

"W-what are you doing?!"

"Washing you."

How embarrassing! "When I said I wanted to shower I meant alone pervert!"

"Shh" he took my bleeding hand and kissed it "I'll wash it away. The feeling, the pain, the tears. I'll wash it all away."

"…"

"For you, I want to do anything and everything to make you smile."

"What are you…?"

"Ritsu"

My heart jumped out of my chest when he used me first name. I never knew my name could sound so…beautiful coming out of his mouth.

_"Let me wash it all away."_


	16. i told you

**I'm mad today:(**

**It was such a GOOD day until my dad came home. You would think he would be proud and happy that his daughter, who acts more like a man than he does, washed her dog, cooked food for her brother and her, and also played with her pet instead of being on the computer most of the time. But no. he just HAD to point out my flaws!**

**Now I am angry and hurt and is going to make this chapter a tragic one:(**

**Blame my dad people~**

_"Let me wash it all away." _

Oh god—

How am I going to explain this?!

In my struggle to break out of his embrace and get him out the shower…it backfired TT_TT accidentally, I turned my back towards him revealing all the scars/brands I have ever received.

"A-ano…" should I explain now? "Please leave." He doesn't "Y-your clothes are getting wet. You should g-UWAAH!"

"Don't care" he embraces me once again, planting chaste kisses on my back leaving me utterly speechless. "Now I get why you looked at me" I say nothing "But I'm glad Chihaya explained."

Wait what?!

So that's the reason for all his kindness and forgetting his 'I will break you' crap!

It's not because he cares!

It's self-pity!

"Get out"

"Why?"

"JUST GET THE HELL OUT NOW!"

He snaps "Why do you keep pushing me away?!"

That's it!

"You really want to know! I DON'T NEED ANYONE'S PITY!"

Huff….huff…

"Is that what you think? That I am only being nice because I pity you?"

I opened my mouth to retort back and scream only to be shushed by his. Believe me, I struggled to push him off but my legs became wobbly like jelly. Before I knew it, he pulled me don into his lap!

"S-stop!" I pull away to breathe.

He didn't listen and moved his mouth down to my neck, sucking it, and making me incoherent.

This has to stop…I- I can…think…

My voice hitched higher as he soaped his hands and began washing me.

Screaming more I shouted "Stop you big pervert ah!"

The hands went lower to my legs massaging in circular motions. I tear up from embarrassment but why? This is nothing new to me. But it feels different; like a fluttering in my chest. if it was someone else doing this I am positive I would scream and claw and do anything to get away.

But with Takano san,

I just can't bring myself to fight him…

Or hate him.

His slim fingers caress me and I am disturbed at the sound I make.

"AAH~"

Please let me die now lord-^-

He is rinsing me now as I start feeling tired.

"Onodera" the voice is faint.

"Hm?"

"…love…."

What was that? Did I hear him wrong?

I can describe as I lean into his broad chest is…safe.

I feel safe in these arms.

"_Masamune" _he halts.

Don't understand why but it feels perfect to call him by first name. The name feels sweet saying it. Maybe deep down…I do like him in a romantic way.

I don't know yet.

"The disgusting feeling is gone…thank you."

Sweet sleep envelops me.

* * *

Waking up was a VERY VERY bad mistake on my part.

Why?

1: I woke up in bed with another headache

2: Takano san was here

3: we were both naked (well actually we had a giant towel around us and a blanket over us)

4: I was cuddled in his arms like a child

I let myself go all out on blushing. Did we do anything?! I remember being in the shower…he was washing me….BUT WHAT HAPPENED AFTER THAT?!

_"Masamune"_

Huh?

_"The disgusting feeling is gone…thank you."_

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! How could I have behaved that way?! Slow down heart! You're gonna kill me if you beat this fast!

Carefully I squirm out of his hold and back away as fast as I can, going to my closet, and getting anything on! He groans and moves to his side but thankfully he continues to sleep. I sigh.

"Why am I acting like this?"

Already embarrassed as it is I look at him again noticing his sleeping face and long eyelashes? I didn't think guys could have long eyeslashes0.o

Takano san begins to shiver. He must be cold (Well it's his fault for coming in the shower) but I don't want him to catch a cold because of me.

Rummaging through my closet but to no prevail; everything I have is way too small for him. I should just go to his room and get clothes for him. "Achoo" sniff…I think my cold is coming back.

Before leaving him, I covered him properly with the blanket.

His room was far for me but at least I got the clothes. He is still soundly asleep when I return so I place them on the edge of the bed and go back out. I'm afraid if I stay in the room something bad will occur and I might be redder than a tomato afterwards.

Wondering what mother and Cel are doing I attempt to find them. But in the end they found me.

"R-i-t-s-u~" Cel sings running and pulling my arm "There you are!"

"What are you doing?"

"Dragging you"

"…where?" the trade mark smile that scares even killer themselves spreads on her baby face.

"If I tell you now" still smiling "You'll try to run away"

I get the hint and she's right; I do want to run away.

"A-ano…I have to go do-"she hushes me.

"No. you WILL attend"

"BUT!"

"WILL ATTEND"

"…"

"Chihaya is there already~"

"I bet you made him cry didn't you?"

"Hehehehe let's just say he'd think twice before running from me." I shiver, that's true; you do not want to get her mad.

Like I expected, she dragged me to the room where her and mother stores the wedding stuff….and dresses. TT^TT

To make matters worse mother greets us when we come in but the next person I see makes me cringe.

Haitani is here as well.

"Hello my love" he greets.

I don't greet him nor do I smile back. Like what the hell man?! You come to the ball last week with Aku, convinces him to help you make me marry you, and you have the nerves to come in here today and say that! Fuck you Haitani!

Fuck you and my Father!

"Ritsu?" mother hugs me again "You're pale…is something wrong?" can't get them involved.

"No" I shake my head and smile "nothing is wrong" lies "nothing at all."

It visible that she doesn't believe me but she don't push me to answer.

"Then come over here with the others so we can try your dresses on"

urgh!

Chihaya and the others who are forced to wear dresses are here as well. They greet me but like me, they dread this as well. We all are definitely thinking the same thing.

**'Why did Usami Sama have to make the theme cross-dressing?!'**

I tear up inside knowing Haitani is watching me.

Pervert.

Only takano can do that!

My eyes widen.

What am I thinking! Cut it out brain! Cut it out!

* * *

Time passed and I believe we all lost our pride as men. The dresses I had to try on. The stares I have received. The constant harassment I had to endure.

My stomach hurts even more now.

Haitani is still trailing me after I left. I tried many times to make him leave but he just won't! friggin stalker! Without a word, he hugs me, catching me off guard.

"L-let go!"

"Have you decided?"

"Not this again."

"Aku didn't convince you then." His matter-of-factly tone makes me want to kill.

"GET THE HELL AWAY! I WILL NEVER MARRY A BASTARD LIKE YOU!"

"You'll be surprised."

"What!"

He whispers in my ear.

**"Didn't I tell you things will end badly."**

Next thing that registered in my mind was a scream.

A scream I recognize well.

"See" I can feel his smirk "There will be more"

No…

I shove him and run in the direction of the scream.

"No…don't do this!"

I made it to the room where mother is sobbing calling the ambulance. I don't bother to stop by her; all I want to do is make sure my friend is alright.

Usami san is knocked out on the floor; his head is bleeding, and Misaki…poor misaki. It's clear he's been shot. Why him? Why not come to me directly?! Why pick the innocent?! He is supposed to be living happily now, getting married…be by Usami sama's side…why him?

"U…usa…gi" hope fills me.

"MISAKI!" I rush to him and pick up his wrist to check for a pulse. It's there! Thank god it's there! Faint but still there! "Misaki if you can hear me stay awake!"

He doesn't listen "I…m…t-tired." The pulse is dropping.

"NO stay with me Misaki! Don't you want to stay by Usami san's side?! Don't leave!"

He goes limp.

I'm sobbing now.

**"MISAKI!"**

* * *

**I know, I know, what a heartless ass I am :( but like I said earlier, BLAME MY DAD!  
And now I want to cry even more now *Major emo corner* please be kind and don't hate me much. I promise I will try to answer all questions regarding the story and this chapter.  
But regarding this matter,  
how do you think Usagi san will act when he wakes up?  
How is Ritsu going to take the news?  
Who in the hell did this to Misaki?!  
Is there still going to be a wedding?**

**Til next time~**


	17. misaki

**Ok so the last time I left off I did the most but face thing in the world-_-  
I shot Misaki.  
I'm sorry Misaki…to make it up to him; I will dedicate this chapter to Misaki, in his pov! **

**Enjoy his anguish I MEAN CHAPTER!**

_They died_

_Mom…dad…they both died_

_All we had was each other_

_Then you left too_

_Because of me…_

_YOU PAID THE ULTIMATE PRICE._

* * *

Rain poured, thunder boomed, lighting slashed open the dark sky lighting our paths as we ran.

"Come on Misaki" Nii san urged "It's only a little further ok"

Dogs barking and men screaming…what if we get caught?

They'll surely have our heads!

I already had the canines bite marks on my legs.

"Nii san!" I tripped.

"There they are!" one hunter exclaimed.

"Get them!" others cheered.

Frozen stiff, Nii san carried me to some bushes hiding me "Stay put ok" he turned "Don't make any sounds got it." No! You're all I have Nii san, don't leave me!

"Don't go!" like a younger I gripped his arm "You're my only family Nii san don't!"

Ruffling my hair Nii san smiled "its ok Misaki. I will be back promise." His smile did nothing to ease my fears.

"Nii san…" I sobbed as he ran making the hunters follow.

He never did come back.

My fear only grew.

Panicked as it is I ran out the bushes to search screaming out "Nii san, Nii san" not looking where I was running.

In my hysteric fits I came across a manor with the gates open. Not knowing what to do anymore I heard voices behind me saying "Did you find them?!" scared I ran through the steel gates to the manor.

The lights were on and desperate I banged on the door screaming "Help please! HELP ME!" thanking god in heaven someone answered me.

He had green eyes like me and was 2 inches taller than me too. I expected him to look at me then slam the door in my face because I'm a slave but no. He welcomed me in with no procrastination.

"You ok?" his voice was genuine "What's going on?"

Snapping back to reality fear over whelmed me again.

"My brother!"

"Eh?" I pounced clinging to his shirt "Please my brother is being chased! Please help me find him!"

Crying, I repeated help over and over louder each time even when the guy removed my hands and patted my head. "Shh" his voice soothed "Its ok"

A girl shorter than both of us followed by another guy taller than all of us came. Scared I backed away.

"Cel, Hasegawa, we have to go" my eyes widen "There's a brother we need to look for" they really going to help? Really? More people came and the green eye man ordered "Yukina, Hatori, keep the boy safe, if anyone comes and asks for him, tell them you don't know him understand?"

"Yes sir"

"Thank you" they lead me through a hallway while the kind man ran out the door.

Thank you I said silently.

Thank you for being kind.

Hours passed and they had yet to return.

Did they find Nii san?

Did they save him?

Or…did something bad happen…?

Men came to the manor asking/ demanding if I was here but that guy Hatori san scared them away. I smiled at that. If only Nii san was here then maybe just maybe we could call this our home.

The door swung open and I ran towards it.

It was that kind man again.

"Did you find him? Is he ok? Where is he? Can I see him?" asking things a mile a minute, it wasn't until he looked up and saw tears in those eyes that I stopped.

"W-we found h-him." why is his voice shaky?

It dawned on me.

"D-don't t-tell me…p-lease…" tears stung my eyes

"I-I'm so sorry…" god please no.

"C-can I see him…" a weak nod was all I needed when they brought Nii san body in.

"Oh Nii san…" his body was manipulated horribly that I cried harder thinking he it's all my fault. He sacrificed himself to protect me.

"I'm sorry we couldn't find him in time."

"It's ok…" now my only family is gone.

A hand placed itself on my shoulder making me look at the owner.

"It's not ok" he continued to cry with me "I can't take back what happened but…if you allow me…I want to give your brother a proper burial."

No one has ever offered that. Not to slaves. My parents never got a proper burial; I defiantly don't want my brother to be the same and thrown in some ditch somewhere.

"T-thank you" was the only thing I can muster.

* * *

The funeral was lively.

Everyone in the manor, not knowing me nor Nii san, showed up and offered condolences. He got a proper tombstone with his name carved on it.

_**Takahashi Takahiro**_

_**One no one will ever forget**_

_**Beloved son and older brother**_

When everyone started leaving I stood behind not knowing someone else was with me until he spoke.

"Ano…" lost for words, same as me, we just stood side by side looking down on Nii sans grave.

* * *

18 now and never once have I forgotten Nii san and to my pleasure neither has Onodera Nii. It seemed like yesterday when I was 14 and lost my big brother. We continue to pray at his grave.

Onodera Nii is kind. He helped me a lot and even taught me the things I needed to know like math, science, reading etc. although I am still hopeless in literature.

"Misaki" he beckons me in the library "I want to give you a book that might help you."

"Ok"

He reached up to one of the high shelves for a book but had to stretch a bit more. When this happen…his shirt went up a bit and I saw them.

Scars.

He didn't seem to notice so I didn't say anything. How did he get those? They look old…was he abused?

"Misaki?"

"W-what?"

"I said here" he gave the book to me "and another thing."

"huh?"

"A friend of mine agreed to tutor you. He will be here tomorrow is that ok?"

Tutor…help…with my studies.

"Yes that's fine thank you Ritsu Nii!" I hugged him. I want to get better in my studies and make Nii san proud. A tutor can help me and I'm excited for it.

Onodera winced "That's good" checking his watch he sighs "I have to go see Nowaki san now so excuse me Misaki."

"That's ok can I come?" he halts.

"U-um…I'm sorry but this is personal Misaki. Next time ok."

Awe…he never lets me go when he goes to Nowaki san.

"Ok…"

* * *

Either way I still follow him.

What does he do with Nowaki san that no one is allowed to go with him?

Cel once said he gets sick easily but that doesn't explain why he doesn't want others to help him to the doctor's room. Don't sick people need help?

The door is left slightly ajar so I peek in and gasp.

Onodera has his shirt off facing his back towards me and there are a lot of scars and brands! It doesn't make sense. Only slaves have brands like those. Different symbols for different houses or people.

They're talking.

Nowaki "How's the pain today?"

Ritsu "Better…say Nowaki san do you think I'm a good brother?"

"Yes, why would you ask that?"

"I don't know…I just feel that I'm not helping Misaki or Chihaya enough to protect them."

"What gives you that idea?"

"B-because…"

"Your kidneys. Is that it?"

"Hai…I just don't want to die and leave them yet." What? Die?

"Oh-Ritsu san, you have a long time left and we're still looking for a kidney for you. you won't die anytime soon."

"I guess…"

Someone forced me back spinning me behind scaring me crapless.

"What are you doing?" Cel narrowed her eyes "Misaki…"

"I-I'm sorry." Stuttering I told her what I saw and heard as she led me away.

"Haah…listen Misaki, now that you know this you CAN NOT tell anyone ok? If anyone finds out it'll put a lot of stress on Ritsu and he gets sick easily because of that. So no telling got it. He's already fighting for his life."

"Yes I promise not to tell anyone."

"Good."

I made sure to act normal around him; So as to not be a burden or put stress on him.

But those injuries on his back still haunt my dreams.

I'm walking down the hall when I hear "Misaki!" it's Ritsu. Turning he smiles at me, there's a tall man with silver hair and lavender eyes behind him.

"Misaki, this is Usami Akihiko, he will be your tutor."

Usa what now?

"Usagi?" I can't pronounce the name.

They stare blankly making me blush in embarrassment until they both laugh.

"It's Usami" the silver hair man corrects me "but if Usagi is much easier, I don't mind."

Ritsu is still laughing then breaks into a coughing fit causing me to worry.

Usagi san steadies him.

"I-I'm fine." Ruffling my hair, Ritsu turns away "I'll leave you two alone now."

* * *

Who knew this 'tutor' was such an asshole!

Not only did he laugh at me when I read but he even picked on me! God I want to kill him! urg! What did I ever do to make him hate me so?! And I hate that my heart beats fast around the guy! Why does it even beat with him?!

"Misaki"

"What?!"

"You actually did well on this test."

"…"

"You wanna see?"

Without answering I snatch the paper.

He's right! My grades went up!

"Wow…" I'm so happy "Thank you Usagi san!" without intending to I hugged him.

"You're a smart kid so don't thank me" woah…he complimented me? o.O

"B-but it as you who teached me Usagi san."

He's staring at me like no tomorrow and it feels as if those eyes are burning into my soul. Slowly he leans in close then…he kisses me!

I don't know what to do…I want to push him away but I don't. It feels nice, warm, and…good.

What is this feeling?

"So I see you two are doing well together."

Instantly my hands push Usagi san away "R-ritsu nii?!" he chuckles.

"We were…I mean…this isn't…!" the laughter increases.

"It's ok Misaki. No one here judges and I trust you with Usami san."

My face heats up "THAT'S NOT WHAT IT IS!"

"You keep telling yourself that" Usagi smirks "You understand later on in life my love" planting another kiss "I'll show you exactly what it means to fall in love."

Overload…O.O

"THE HELL YOU WILL!"

But he did.

As years went by I fell for him. Now I know I am utterly in love with him and still falling for him with each day. The day my rabbit proposed to me was the greatest day in my entire life. And thanks to Ritsu nii for passing the same sex marriage law we'll able to be wed.

What happen I wonder?

I remember being in the room…Usagi san was with me…THE MAN!

He came in…he came in and bashed Usagi san's head with a gun! Then…then…I don't remember.

Voices creep in my ears but they're far away.

I can't open my eyes so I strain to listen.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" is that…Ritsu Nii?

"This happened because of me!"

I hear Usagi san's voice "Onodera san" it is stern "He's right. How do you plan on watching over Misaki when he wakes up if you continue to stress yourself out?" Nii san says nothing "Your still recovering as well so get some rest before you worry everyone more."

"B-but!"

"No but" someone else's voice breaks in "You need your rest or else your brother's will worry when they see you."

Still silence

"But it was me that got him hurt."

It wasn't you.

Say something mouth! He's blaming himself for this (whatever this is) don't stress him more! Open eyes! Open I say!

My body disobeys.

I can hear footsteps walking away.

No! Don't leave. I'm ok!

A warm feeling forms on my cheek "Misaki" the soft voice says "Please wake up." Usagi san? "Don't leave me…" wetness falls on my face.

My Usagi san is crying.

**Kind of sad people. My first story will be ending (but since I'm me) I will take my time! **

***evil laugh of crazy* I was hoping to type this sooner but…I got distracted O.O  
and I started a new fanfic called "PICK UP THE PIECES" I will be VEEEEEERY happy if you check it out and review *blush* keheheheheheh….fufufufufu**

**Til next time (/^_^)/**


	18. silent thoughts

**ok...first things first...I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! **

**i neglected this story for i dunno...weeks? but i have a perfectly good logical explanation for my neglection. WRITERS BLOCK DAMMIT.**

**TT^TT **

**and i sent this first to my suppose beta reader (Rainbow blockage) and i waited to hear back from her but no such luck-_-**

**i wonder if she is ok or if me sending this was a burden?**

**if so rainbow, i apologize for it.**

**so now i kind of sort of ok i DID, as you can see posted this chapter.**

**so enjoy and ignore my awful grammar!**

* * *

_**Lies **_

_**Will they ever end?**_

_**Your time is numbered**_

_**You know it**_

_**And yet you still hug the weeping child**_

_**And say all is good?**_

* * *

My first impression of you?

Well at first, like my family; saw you as nothing more than weak.

Carried too easily away by emotions.

The way you kept quiet when yelled at, stood tall when kicked, it pissed me off.

Thinking, 'how can he stand up for other and say nothing for himself?'

Suck coward.

How could anyone respect such a disgrace in their family?

But YOU proved me wrong.

When I was getting brutally bashed by my loathed family for being a homo and wanting to pursue in becoming a novelist, you stood up for me.

Took every slap or curse words they threw just to get me free.

When I finally got disowned you welcomed me in YOUR home.

Where does all your compassion come from?

* * *

Family?

If I can describe "family" back then it would be;

Rejection

Lonely

Hateful

BROKEN

If I describe it now, it will be;

Happy

Laughs

Acceptation

HOME

It's what I felt while living in your home. No one rejected me, hated me, it was definitely not a broken family but what about the loneliness?

When I moved out and got a place for myself because my novels became a hit…I didn't really feel lonely because I never really felt attached to the Onoderas and their guests.

It was wonderful living with them yes but that loneliness was always there.

You were the only one to notice it and like the first time, you fixed it.

* * *

The day you introduced me to Misaki, my heart flew for the first time.

With Misaki, my adorable Misaki, it was like he brought something deep buried in my soul back from the dead.

The way he yelled when I taunted him.

That blush when I acknowledged him.

The way he spoke everything on his mind so honestly without hiding anything.

They all made me fall more deeply in love with him.

I never felt alone with him at my side and I can never picture living the way I use to without him ever again.

Heh, I remember that meeting when you yelled at my father for discriminating gays marriages. How angry you got that others followed you and the law was passed.

I believed it was for you (because I know you're gay) but the words you said to me when we passed by…

_"Don't keep Misaki waiting forever now."_

It was for Misaki and me.

I never got to thank you for all you did.

But I couldn't; not after finding out your white lie.

* * *

Lying…

Deception…

I never was fond of it.

It's the main reason that tore me apart as a child so trusting was always an issue.

I trusted you and respected you…

So finding out the truth was like getting kicked.

I understand why you didn't and never told me but that doesn't change the fact you hid it from me.

Accidentally walking in on you changing shirts was the biggest mistake I made.

All those scars…all those brands…that's why you are able to stand tall and fight for slaves.

Because you are one.

I got out of the room before my presence was known thinking you lied. You broke my trust. How could you?

Asking around for the truth wasn't the brightest idea but it's all I had to go by.

Everyone told me they knew nothing of your past except that you were abroad overseas as a child and came back around 15 years old.

But either way, I got the truth.

Cel and Chihaya is the one that spilled the beans.

Told me how he has to keep it a secret.

What the kid has been through.

What he sacrifices for the sake of others.

I even found out that he has chronic kidney failure (thanks to his real father) and yet he still fights.

What the hell man?

Isn't enough, enough?

How much more do you have to sacrifice before YOUR own happiness?

* * *

When Misaki got shot and I was passed out cold, despite your worsen condition (I know that too) you still pulled off the strength to carry him to the doctor's room.

He is still alive because of you.

When I woke up worrying about him, you were by his side crying, telling him sorry and how everything will be fine. Giving the reassurance and hope he needs.

Never once did you leave our side.

Even when I got better (it was only a head injury) you still stood close.

But I can see.

The anger at the one that did this.

You know who it is.

The hatred in your eyes when you get the faraway look.

The arguments you're having with Cel and them I hear.

How you will find this "Aku" and put a stop to this madness.

I can hear Cel yelling at you that you can't do anything with your condition. That you will only get yourself killed.

But you don't care.

"U…sa…gi…"

"Misaki?" I lean in "Can you hear me?" his hand squeezes mine a bit.

Thank god!

"Misaki, I love you."

"I…had a d-dream…"

"?"

"Usagi san…I'm scared." Scared?

"Of what?"

"N-nii chan…he is g-going to get k-killed."

!

"Why would you say that?"

"I get this feeling Usagi san…I don't want him to die and leave me." Don't cry Misaki, please don't cry.  
"I don't want to lose him like I lost my own brother! I can't lose him!"

My heart swells greatly seeing him cry.

Just then, his 'Nii chan' comes in and immediately relief flows on his face.

"Misaki!" he rushes to my lover "How are you? Do you feel any pain? Are you hungry? Want anything?"

One question after another until Misaki attempts to get up.

We both make him lay back down.

"Don't push yourself." We say but he only shakes his head.

"I can't lose you." He says to the brunet "Not you."

Fear envelopes his eyes "W-what do you mean?" he fakes laughs "What makes you think you're gonna lose me?" ruffling his dark brown mop then hugs him "I'm not going anywhere Misaki."

_Lies _

_Will they ever end?_

_Your time is numbered_

_You know it_

_And yet you still hug the weeping child_

_And say all is good?_

* * *

**Yes Usagi san-_- for the sake of family he will lie:3  
**

**bye~**


	19. doing fine

**Back again people and it feels good to be able to continue this story:3**

**Now that we got Misaki and Usagi povs out the way, let's go back to lil Ritsu^_^**

**Enjoy~**

_Deception_

_Can't say I enjoy lying _

_But I have to._

_It just amazes me how people_

_Don't take notice._

_The laughs I give_

_The smiles I fake_

_No one sees through them._

_And when I get that far away look,_

_Not one person seems to notice._

_It's not that I want them_

_To but I sometimes wish I didn't have to hide_

_Who I am on the inside_

_When inward I want to scream and shout and hurt_

_The man that hurts_

_The people I've come to love._

* * *

Aku was the only one on my mind while Misaki was in his coma.

Thoughts on how to 'dispose' of such a man swarmed my mind completely and each time I killed Aku in my mind, it just wasn't enough or satisfying.

Going crazy about looking for the man was worrying everyone who COULD read me but I can't just do nothing! Aku the type of devil that don't rest so why should i?

He'll hurt more people I care about.

I made a resolve and was going to go back (yes back) to the place I once known as home. The place that still haunts my dreams.

I'm going back home.

Well…was that is.

"I can't lose you." Misaki sobbed when I he woke up "Not you."

What made him think this?

He couldn't possible know…right?

Those green puppy eyes are begging me not to leave my poor brother and what do I do?

I comply.

How can I be so selfish?

While in my own anger I was going to leave my brothers and they have no one else.

Misaki who lost his brother and Chihaya who only has me.

Leaving them so I can face Aku and probable not come back is a selfish thing anyone could do.

Putting on a smile and laughing to lighten his mood I hug him fully.

"What makes you think you're gonna lose me? I'm not going anywhere Misaki."

Akihiko san is giving me such a weird look as if he can see through my saying so to prove my point of not going, I grab a chair and sat right by Misaki Kun's bedside.

"Shh…come one, stop those fireworks ok? I am not leaving you so no more tears ok? Shh"

The tears ceased but his suspicion could still be seen.

"Y-you won't l-leave me."

"Promise."

This seemed to lighten the mood until Takano san came in.

I swear if these guys don't give me some space I will end up killing somebody!

He's REALLY perverted!

Touching me where I don't want to be touched and telling me things that make me want to smack the shit out of him.

A horny dog is what I call him.

"So the kid's awake now?"

"Yeah" knowing this a smile played itself "Misaki's awake."

"So…now what?"

"What do you mean 'now what?!" lashing at takano san now "Just because he's awake doesn't mean he's fully better!"

Backing off "Holy crap man. Calm down! I didn't mean it to be offensive I'm just asking what do we do now that the kid is awake."

Sigh… "Sorry" I should really stop being edgy "I say we should all be on our guards for now. The one who shot Misaki" sorry "is still loose."

They all grunted.

"You should go rest Onodera" Akihiko san? "Your complexion still hasn't returned."

Ah! He must want some alone time with Misaki hehe.

"I'll go but don't expect me to rest." I joke "I'll come back later Misaki ok?"

He's clearly afraid again but gives a meek yes.

It's good to know he's doing fine.

"I'll get Nowaki san for you."

"Thanks."

* * *

So far lil Misaki is doing great!

Nowaki said the shot luckily missed all important vital points and organs so in a couple more days he'll be able to get up and walk about.

Yes all is good except for two maybe three things…

1: we still don't know who the damn shooter is and I promise Misaki I won't leave.

2: the wedding *Cries* we're still trying on dresses and these damn heels hurt like hell!

3: TAKANO (completely self-explanatory)

He keeps finding new ways to get to me! If this doesn't stop I know I'm going to give into his sick little game.

Remembering last night made me beet red.

Why do I remember those things?!

_'love is a funny thing huh.'_

Who asked you stupid voice!

Where were you when all these things happened anyways?!

Oh! So now you're gonna go back to staying quiet!

"Stupid voice…"

"What voice?" AHHHHHHHH! "Onodera?"

Why does takano have to be here?

"N-nothing! Just talking to myself."

"apparently" grrr what is that suppose to mean? "But…" ? "that's also a reason I love you."

"GAAAAAAAH how can you say such cheesy stuff?!"

"Simple" he starts rubbing my cheeks "Because it's the truth."

And there's that god like smile. Honestly…can't you see what you're doing to me Takano san?

"You look sexy in a dress"

Blushing I screamed "SHUT UP! JUST BECAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE TO WEAR A DRESS DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO MAKE FUN OF ME!" before anymore shouting he came up to me and pulled my chin for a kiss making me fluster more and squeak.

"I'm not making fun. It's called complementing you."

Damn him and his smiles!

"Please stop…this is all just a game to you so stop…" I don't want to be used!

"Why do you keep insisting this is a game?" YOU said so idiot! "I may have been a complete ass when I first came here but I DO love you Ritsu. Please don't push me away."

Er…. What do I say?

"I…don't know anymore." Don't sulk heart. You're suppose to sand strong not sulk.

Kissing me again he whispered "That's ok. Take all the time you need because I will wait patiently for you no matter how long it takes if it means you will return my love."

My heart is acting up again and I swear if my kidneys don't kill me anytime soon, my heart will.

Around takano san I can't breathe or think straight.

The feeling is so over whelming I can't get this one nagging feeling out my mind.

Like I have to do something or check on something but what?

_'idiot, when was the last time you checked on Chihaya?'_

!

"Wait!" pushing perverted Takano away I rush to Chihaya's room cursing at my stupidity.

"What's the matter?" Takano matches my pace.

"I forgot to check on Chihaya!"

I push open the door and "He's not here!" panicking "How could I be so stupid?!" I don't remember seeing him in the past weeks after Misaki's attack. Damn I was so caught up in staying by his side that I forgot my own brother!

I'm such an asshole for this.

On the bed stand there was a note.

**Gone to stop Aku, please don't look for me.**

**Chihaya.**

"NO!"


	20. AKU

**"AKU!" **

Damn! I'm pretty sure this is the seven gates of hell because this side of Ritsu scares me shitless!

Chihaya went to "Stop" the bastards that hurt Ritsu (in more ways than one) and Ritsu practically stormed out and dashed (In inhumanly speed) to the woods. I knew these woods very well. It was the same place where Ritsu and I met, under the bright sakura trees.

For a sick person, he runs really fast. It was hard to keep up but eventually I did, because he stopped in front a manor. Just one looks at the manor and I wanted to snatch Ritsu and take him away from there.

It was dark with statures of nude people on the sides. The trees around the damn place did nothing to make it look a least amount of happy.

Not caring, Ritsu ran up to the steps banging and kicking the door like a mad man shouting "AKU! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR! AKUUUUUU! SON OF A MOTHER FUCKING BITCH, OPEN UP!"

He didn't even hesitate to sock the man in the face when the door did open.

"Where the hell is he?"

Recovering from the blow, the old man looked at Ritsu smirking.

"Where's who?" he asked all innocently.

I think the seven gates of hell shot straight to nine now.

Poor fucking bastard.

Stepping up, I pulled the crazed Ritsu off him and sent my fists to greet the man.

I still owe him from hurting my love.

"Where the fuck is his brother." Spill or I swear to god it'll be more than blood everywhere. It'll be your fucking guts!

"Heh…hahahahahahaha!" dafuq "you really think coming here and threatening me will look good?" he said to my love "You're gonna turn 26 next week, take over the committee, beating me (a citizen) will ruin your name."

Keh!

"So what will it be? You can marry Haitani" The fuck! "and get your beloved brother back or— refuse and have everything you came to care about, everything dream you've worked to bring true, and everyone you love taken before your eyes again."

Snapping sounds break out everywhere in my head but as I raised my fist to beat him shitless a hand stopped me.

"Don't think you'll get what you want"

Hah?!

Usami held my arm in a firm grasp glaring icily at Aku who seemed to finally cower in fear.

"U-Usami sama!"

Continuing glaring at the man he spoke to Ritsu in a disappointing tone.

"You promised Misaki you wouldn't leave" so he knows too.

Guilt spread but he didn't falter "I did but he has Chihaya."

"Well then why are you still here? Go look for him."

Subduing Aku we left Ritsu to run in all the rooms looking for his brother. I still wanted to kick Aku's ass but Usami wouldn't let me. He did however made me feel a bit better by threatening the man's ass. That if he goes anywhere near Ritsu or Misaki or ANYONE from the manor, he'll ruin his life and he will end up seeing hell.

After that we knocked his ass unconscious and tied him up and went to find the two brothers.

This place was just creepier and creepier as we went on. In one, crying was heard, so we opened it. Ritsu was in there cradling his brother and crying.

Chihaya was knocked out cold. His face was beyond recognizable and his was stark naked with blood everywhere getting on Ritsu; who wrapped his sweater around Chihaya.

"Shit."


	21. don't say 'goodbye'

_All I wanted was_

_For them to be happy._

_If that meant for _

_Me to end so be it_

_Their, his happiness_

_Is what I truly desire_

_anyways._

* * *

How did it turn out this way?

The face of the only family I have left is eerily pale and every breath is like his last. I don't want this.  
He doesn't deserve this.

Chihaya…you idiot.

I am the one that's supposed to be there, not you.  
You are supposed to be healthily living your life, smiling, laughing with the family you have now.

Not dying.

Not dying because of that bastard prick of a rapist father!

Nowaki's words STILL continue to cut my insides up.

**FLASH BACK:**

_"It's bad Ritsu…"_

_"Tell me."_

_"Chihaya…*sigh*…as you can see, he has been beaten beyond recognition. Bruises on his arms and legs/knees and neck that show signs of bondage…collapsing organs I'm afraid, burns, cuts, torture and…"_

_"What."_

_"Please don't make me sa—"_

_"I. NEED. TO. KNOW. NOWAKI."_

_"*sigh* there's indication (Proof exactly) that he was…sexually assaulted multiple times. We're going to run a blood test to make sure he didn't catch anything."_

_Che!_

**END OD FLASH BACK:**

I continuously bit my bottom lip to suppress some anger but the hatred only grew.

God your hand is cold!

Not good not good not good not good not good

I KNOW IT"S NOT GOOD FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!

My stupid eyes start burning with fresh tears being held in.  
I refuse to cry and think horrible scenarios!

My brother WILL be ok and wake up tomorrow!

He'll be hungry and go look for us only to find us in the kitchen making him Breakfast. Cel will be yelling at me for letting one egg burn. Hasegawa san will be there trying to stop her from chopping my head off. Yukina, Kisa, Hatori, Akihiko, and Misaki will be laughing at our stupidity.  
Takano san will be there too! Being the perverted prick he is.

You'd love that right?

Surrounded by family.

"I want to turn your nightmare into a beautiful dream…"

You have a whole life ahead of you so don't leave got it.

"Nnn…"

Eyes shot open wide (I swear I thought they would explode!) "Chihaya?" softly I asked leaning my head above his with a lifted heart.

But my lifted heart of fleeting happiness came crashing down again when my dear brother screamed out "NO!" once seeing my eyes. Afterwards he shoved me hard enough I fell back from the chair I was in to the ground with a 'thud'.

"Ow…Chihaya?" he mistaken me for Aku. Not that I blame (We have the same eyes) but man that is a huge metal foot to my face! You have no friggin idea! Hate my eyes I swear…

"R-Ritsu." His purple irises focused on me "I-I-I sorr—"

It not his fault "Don't worry Chihaya" not meaning to I touch one of my eyes blocking out the pain and laughing. "I hate these eyes too so don't blame yourself. Shh… it's not your fault."

I get up to ruffle his hair but he flinches away from me so I put my arm down and smile to keep the mood light.

Um… "Nowaki is running you a blood test"

"Oh."

"It's just a precaution so don't worry."

No response.

"I'm sorry."

?

"All our lives you put me before yourself. Sacrificing everything like your happiness and replaced it for suffering…I'm so sorry. I-I appreciate everything brother but I want you to be happy as well!"

Oh dear god…please tell me I am dead wrong in thinking what I'm thinking!

"And I know this sounds selfish of me but…"

"Hey hey HEY!" say no more! "What's with this whole talk of suffering?" ruffling his longs hair.  
"I'm not unhappy Chihaya or suffering so no more talking like your leaving somewhere."

I put on my best smile "You are suppose to say something along the line of 'Good morning' not 'goodbye'."

Tears well up in his eyes and guilt pains me but he smile as well.

"Good morning Onii chan."

Hehe…

A soft click sound cuts the silence that befalls us and Takano san comes in.

"Nowaki needs to see you" it's me he's talking to.

Haah… "Ok can you watch Chihaya while I'm gone?" I don't want to leave him alone. Not for a second!

"Hn." Take that as a yes.

"_Thank you Masamune san."_


	22. keep away

_Bitter sweet_

_That is what you are._

_Bitter to the reality around you_

_But sweet to a dream you hold dear._

_Holding on to loved one_

_But it's becoming too much, not even you_

_Can continue holding on._

_Open your eyes onodera!_

_Let them go._

* * *

_"Thank you Masamune"_

My heart flutters whenever my names comes out those soft lips but I won't mess with him today. He already looks stressed as it is.

His brother, Chihaya, though looks worse.

"I'll be back ok?"

"Yeah."

I admire their brotherly bond. No, not envious, but admirable. They are close for being half-brothers and look out for each other. It truly is something to admire.

"Masamune kun." Chihaya calls.

"Yes?"

"May I ask you for a favor…" he looks away from me with tear rimmed eyes. In that voice is pain and something on the line of desperate.

"Go ahead besides Ritsu would kill me I didn't listen to you." My joke did nothing to lightened the depressed mood. "Well…um…What is it that I can do for you?"

Silence.

_**"KEEP RITSU AWAY FROM ME FOR NOW ON."**_

* * *

**This is way too short-_-**

**Forgive me but I will leave this short cliffy just to torture you guy:p**


	23. like a dream

_"What's the results? Nothing's wrong right?"_

_"…"_

_"Right? Nowaki?"_

_"I think…you better take a seat Onodera san before I say anything."_

* * *

How many sighs have I've done?

I've lost count these days.

_'Well what do you expect dammit!'_

I know, I know!

Putting aside the news Nowaki bestowed on me, Chihaya won't even let me see him. When I do go to close to seeing him someone always there and takes me away. It's like they're purposely separating us.

Oh brother…

Why won't you let me stand by your side?

You're not even going to live that long (shorter than me) so why can't I spend as much time I have left with you?

"Ritsu." Hasegawa calls opening the door "The wedding is about to begin."

"Got it" my stomach is doing all kinds of flips and no they are not the good kind.

My body feels so heavy.

_'Pull yourself together!'_

I want to cry, I don't think I can smile…

_'Think about Misaki!'_

Err…

_'This is his big day! Don't sulk and make him worry, smile.'_

"Y-you're right!" I clenched my fists "I have to stay strong! For everyone's sake. Don't worry Chihaya, Misaki, I'll be strong for you."

Ironic considering I'm in a dress and wig.

Walking out, Takano san was waiting for me.

"Don't you look sexy."

Erk… "Pervert" damn. Why must you look good in a tux?

Since Usami hates his family (especially brother) and he needed a best man…he chose Takano san.

Takano notices I'm checking him out. "Like what you see?"

Blushing rats me out "D-don't flatter yourself!"

"*Chuckle* yes 'maid of honor~'"

You must really enjoy turning me into a mutated tomato. Mustering as much pride as possible we walked out arm in arm down the aisle to the alter then parted.

_It's like a dream ne?_

* * *

Looking at him is just breath taking.

His beauty makes my heart overflow so much it stops.

Seeing him when came out the room foamed a lump of pure nervousness in the back of my throat.  
Do you even know what you do to me?

You—

With those big sparkling grass green eyes, in that elegant Lolita dress that shows those slender legs, frills and white suit you well.

I want to devour you right here and now but seeing that pained smile. A smile used many times to cover your scars. It hurts knowing I can't make that smile a real one.

It hurts knowing I'm allowing you to hurt.

You don't deserve it but I promised.

**FLASH BACK:**

_**"****KEEP RITSU AWAY FROM ME FOR NOW ON."**_

_**My eyes widen at those words "W-why?" I can't do that! It will kill Onodera!**_

_**"****Please Masamune Kun"**_

_**"****I can't"**_

_**"****I'm going to die"**_

_**!**_

_**"****Don't assume the worst—"**_

_**"****I know it." Instantly my loud mouth clamps shut.**_

_**"****Look Masamune Kun; I don't want Ritsu to be chained to me anymore. He deserves live life and be happy with everyone else. Worrying and staying beside me is holding him back. I know this is inconsiderate since I'm his only REAL family but he has to let me go."**_

_**"****But…"**_

_**"****It's becoming too much for him. Holding on to all of us is taking its toll. He has to let go. Please Masamune Kun, be by his side when I am gone. Keep him from chaining himself to me. promise me you will PLEASE!"**_

**END OF FLASH BACK:**

Haah suck it up Masamune. You have to keep your word and be strong for ritsu's sake.

Looking around as we walk down the aisle a thought struck me.

_It's like a dream._

One day, I hope it's me that is the groom waiting at the alter for my love, my Ritsu, to come by me and we state our vows together.

Chuckling at the thought I say

_"One can only dream."_

* * *

I've dreamt of this for so long and now it's reality.

Me waiting here in front of a priest for my sweet Misaki. In less than an hour he shall be my 'wife'. If only words can express the emotions consuming me and taking my heart on a roller coaster.

Onodera and Takano (my best man) comes walking down the aisle. Heh, even when cross-dressing Onodera still does his best to keep his pride but that blush says it all.

They make a very good couple.

Takano stands behind me while Onodera goes in front of the other 'bride's maids' which is Hiroki and Kisa.

"One can only dream" the raven behind me says. His loving gaze at the 'maid of honor' speaks more than one can read.

Ha! If by a miracle (or not) perhaps Onodera will be the next one to get hitched.

_Yes, one can only dream and I pray their dreams come true like my did._

* * *

This is beyond embarrassing!

Having to walk out in a dress…I'm having second thoughts on getting married now.

Looking in the oversize body mirror I don't see me.

Curly hair (Wig), strapless white dress green trimming along the frills, a ribbon around the waist. It is simple but nice and the frills make it look as if I have breasts.

_Is this a dream?_

"Show time~" Cel pranced in with red and black plaid shorts and a tuxedo design T-shirt. She refused to wear a dress and the formal tuxedos are too big for her kid structure do she improvised.  
"Come on Misaki!"

With no family or dad to walk me down the aisle Cel volunteered to do it. I want to laugh (no lie) since she is so small like a elementary kid. Picture it!

"Ok"

The moment of truce.

After today, I will no longer be Misaki Takahashi but Misaki Usami.

Nii san, mother, father, are you watching this from heaven?

As we are walking down the aisle onto the bright sun the wind picked up making the sakura blossoms flutter. Around and around they dance making me feel as if I AM dreaming. And at the end of this wonderful dream is my Usagi san.

Covered in cherry blossom petals gazing at me lovely as saying 'this is it'! I smile forgetting my fear and embarrassment. This is a dream.

_A dream come true._

* * *

In here, watching all of them, it fills me with joy.

Seeing Misaki and Usami dream come true with petals dancing around them.

You were right Ritsu~

It is pretty.

My only wish is that your dream will be granted next my dear brother.

I listen to the priest say a few words then they bride and groom say 'I do'. I smile when they kiss and laugh when Misaki gets spun around on the dance floor.

Oh how I yearn to be put there along with them instead of here hooked to machines.

It hurts deeply keeping Ritsu away but it's for the best.

Look at you Ritsu.

With Masamune you are beaming with joy. Something neither I nor anyone else could ever give you. You're alive with him having fun smiling for real. Please understand when I am no more and be happy.

I hum along with the music playing when a voice from the doorway disrupts me.

"Having fun in here?"

Those wicked smiles send chills all over my body.

"Please…"

**_Don't kill their dreams._**

* * *

**'You were right Ritsu~**

**It is pretty.' **

**(Dunno what he is talking about please read chapter 5)**

**So bad news people *Shield of armor* Chihaya (If you haven't already guessed) is dying. Please no killing til i have finished this story!**

**To tell the truth this chapter was a bit hard for me to do because i wanted to only put one person Pov in but decided to put them all in.**

**I hoped you enjoy and not getting tired of this story ^_^lll and now since all the chapter are posted on this account~ TIME TO FINISH IT HERE!  
**

**YEAH~!**

**bye~**


	24. tention

"Stop it!"

"I hope he gives you flowers~"

"Masamune I'm serious!"

"I hope he holds your hand~"

"That tickles!"

"Gives you ALL his hours, when he has the chance~"

"St-o-p…"

"Takes you to every party because I remember how much you love to dance~"

I hold him close to my chest whispering the lyrics to the song in his ear thus tickling him in the process.

"All the things I should have done…when I was your man~"

The slow dance ends but I don't let go of him. I don't want to let go of him.

"Ritsu" I breathe "Do you think…we could ever do this? Get married?"

I love how his whole face lights up unconsciously from happiness while being flustered.

"I-idiot…you don't need to ask." He mumbles making my heart burst with joy and smile wider.

"I'll hold you to your word 'mam'" I place my lips gently on him smirking into our kiss. I'll never get this feeling. The way his lips feel on mine like it was made for me. He's just so sweet and soft.

"_I love you"_

Blushing "How can you say such sweet cheesy things?"

Haha "Is it so wrong to be cheesy for the one I love?"

"No…I guess not."

You really must be trying to seduce me.

"Mind if I join in~"

Right before my eyes that prick Haitani has the fucking nerves to take Ritsu from my embrace! Why is he even here to begin with?!

'_Marry Haitani'_

Aku's words play with me "Oi!" with force I grab his neck collar of the tuxedo "Leave."

A smug smile greets me "Do you mind?" his hold on Ritsu tightens "Me and MY LOVE were dancing."

"Why you—!"

"On second thought you can join us!"

"Give Onodera back!"

"Oh~"

Something shinning glints in my parallel vision. Haitani has a knife against Ritsu's side. Placed right were the kidney is.

**JUST A WARNING PEOPLE:D**

**SINCE I DIDN'T NEED TO GO TO AFTER SCHOOL TODAY I DECIDED TO FINISH REPOSTING CH FOR 'PICK UP THE PIECES' AND TYPING THIS NEW CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY:)**

**I WROTE A LOT WHILE IN SCHOOL (LOL) BUT I SHALL BREAK THEM DOWN IN LITTLE CHAPTERS FOR NOW OK:3**

**BUT BE WARNED PEOPLE!**

**AS THE MINI CHAPTERS CONTINUE IT WILL GET...UNNERVING AND FRUSTRATING SO NO KILLING UNTIL I FINISHED OK!**

**PLEASE REVIEW SINCE ALL YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS (IN MY OLD ACCOUNT) GOT REMOVED (I AM SORRY! QAQ) GOTTA START FROM SCRATCH AGAIN PEOPLE!**

**CANDY~**


	25. tention 2

**yeah~ getting back on track people!**

**XD**

**Quick notice! tomorrow i will be going to Acen (dragging my dad with me lol) so i probable won't update til then so i WILL TRY to update a little today. some chapters for each story ne? secondly if you live in Chicago like me and is going to Acen PLEASE TELL ME! we can see each other there and hang out! it'll be fun and also this will be my first time going to a convention. THANK YOU!  
**

**XD**

I can't believe we did it!

Finally~

Mr. and (Mrs.?) Usami.

Usagi san spins me around while laughing; when the song ends, we go to cut the cake but something's not right.

The knife we were supposed to use is missing. I don't understand. It was there moments ago or did I see wrong?

"Give Onodera back!"

Hm?

Isn't that Takano san?

Said raven is fighting I think with that pervert Haitani who is strangely holding Ritsu TOO close. Ritsu nii goes pale and Takano san (I see) looks down.

Following where he's looking I gasp!

It a knife!

The pervert has Ritsu nii by a knife!

What do I do?

*Cause a commotion?

*Confront the man myself?

*Have Usagi san go over there and kick Haitani's ass…

While in my own world of thoughts I snap back to reality in time to see the three walk in the woods. Panicking, I pulled Usagi san's sleeve.

"Usagi san!" alarmed he looks t me.

"What is it? Does your body hurt?"

"Ritsu nii!"

Those purple eyes narrow "What happened?"

Everything just comes out "Haitani has a knife and took Ritsu and Takano Kun to the woods! He's trying to hurt Ritsu nii! Usagi! We have to stop him! Help Ritsu nii!"

Patting my head he says "Misaki. Calm down."

"BUT!"

"Calm down and stay here got it?" he kisses me then rushes to get Yukina san and them to look for Ritsu nii.

"Pleased hurry Usagi san."

**oh ho ho~**

**Misaki caught them lol **

**how will this go?**

**who will win?**

**will any of you kill me as i continue this story?**

**find out next time~**


	26. let me go

**No Killing!**

**Thank you & enjoy!**

**Nya~**

* * *

_**The devil grins looking down at the sight of us.**_

_**"How long can you hold onto your love ones?"**_

_**"Sooner or later you have to choose one or the other."**_

_**"****You dear brother or your lover."**_

* * *

Prick leads us in the woods, up the cliff. All the while he is basically raping MY Ritsu in front of my eyes! Damn him!  
If he didn't have a knife I would go all ape shit on his god damn sorry ass!

"Here we are~"

He lets go of my (how many times must I say it!) Ritsu and lead him close to the edge. From a bush the cry baby diva An comes out holding a knife to…Chihaya!

"Chihaya!" Ritsu goes frantic at the sight "An let him go!"

Said bastards smile "No."

An; "You turned us down for these, these, GARBARGE! So we thought 'why not get revenge and crush what you hold dear. Like Misaki for instance." She laughs "I enjoyed shooting the twerp. Its ashamed he managed to live though."

"And Chihaya~" from the other bush Aku strolled out "Your brother is dying as you must know from a sex disease I allowed a friend of mine to give him. Kills really fast to haha."

"Che! LET. HIM. GO." All three laugh.

"Let him go?"

"The one that chains you."

"The one that took your happiness."

"The one that shortened your life."

"He's dying to but it's slower than yours."

"That's not fair! Chihaya chan should be the one to die first!"

They taunted Ritsu.

Ke!

Smiling darkly, Haitani and the others took the sick kid to the cliff's edge.

"You're right An chan~" he sang "Let us put an end to your brother's misery Chihaya chan."

"No!" Ritsu struggled to move but the grip continued to hold him in place.

"Snobs" they looked at me "Rich people like you are nothing but giant selfish assholes!" I run kicking An hard in the stomach making her vomit and punch Haitani square in the jaw. He released his grip on Ritsu but I forgot about Aku.

Aku pushes Chihaya off the cliff but Ritsu caught his hand with his own keeping him from falling. I advance on Aku (the moment I've been waiting for!) and beat the living shits out of him breaking BOTH his legs!

Then I go back to Ritsu's side when he calls for help.

But Haitani gets back up unfortunately catching me off guard and pushed me off the edge.

"Masamune!"

My sweet Ritsu catches me with his other hand but he can't hold us both.

"Ritsu…" Chihaya looks at him "Ritsu…nii—"

'_He has to let me go.'_

"Onii chan—"

"Quit it Chihaya" his tiny hand grips tighter on us "I'm not letting go so don't you say anything."

**"But how long can you hold on?"**

**The devil grins looking down at the sight of us.**

**"How long can you hold onto your love ones?"**

**"Sooner or later you have to choose one or the other."**

_**"****You dear brother or your lover."**_

"Yeah Ritchan!" An joins "If you chose to marry us we'll spare them and bring them up before your arms begin breaking."

On cue, we hear a unnerving crack followed by Ritsu's scream. He wants to cry you can see but with inner strength he keeps them in and continues to hold onto us.

Damn them!

Damn them for making my love suffer like this!

He has to choose, let one of us go, and I know all too well he won't let go of his beloved brother.

"Ritsu" I say calmly while inside I'm screaming **"Let me go."**

* * *

**wow i was reading all my old stories from when i was younger and noticed i DO have a warped mind 0_0**

**maybe i should see a therapist?**

**NAH!**

**XD**

**I LOVE MY WARPED IMAGINATION!**

***HUGS MYSELF***

**REVIEW NE?**


	27. opposite sides of the river

**NO KILLING PLEASE KEEP THAT IN MIND IF YOU WANT THIS STORY FINISHED:D  
**

**SECONDLY I PUT THESE TWO CHAPTERS IN POEM LIKE WRITING SO ENJOY:3**

**PSSSH!**

**ONE MORE THING...**

**NOPE NEVER MIND;)**

* * *

_"Let me go."_

* * *

Mind racing all at once

Arms tearing out their sockets

The taunts, the offers, the rush

All fall on deaf ears.

How can you say that?

"It's ok Ritsu. Let me go, go ahead."

I shake my head determined to erase those words.

"How can you say that stupid!"

Why god are you doing this?

"I don't ever want to let you go!"

It's not fair!

"Not you, Chihaya, or anyone else!"

You are just too cruel fate.

"I love you all too much to let any of you go!

Is that so wrong you ass!? Is it wrong to love you!"

Yes that's right.

"I love you! So don't tell me 'let go'!"

Even in this type of situation his smiles make my heart flutter.

And so I cry.

I cry for what I've realized.

And for what I fear I will lose.

My arm is tearing but I can't let go. If I do, I'll lose my beloveds.

**"Choose you pick Ricchan."**

I can't chose!

A life without Masamune…

A life without my brother…

Is not life at all.

"Ritsu!"

"Onodera!" voices call to which I take advantage of.

"I'm here! Help!"

The ground beneath me begins to crack.

"Hurry!"

I hear the pounding of shoes.

The fighting and yelling but what concerns me more is the breaking of earth under me.

"Onodera"

Masamune stopped gripping my hand.

I'm the one holding on.

"Don't be stupid! Let go now!"

I tighten more.

"No now shut up!"

"Here" Usami comes and picks Chihaya up.

Yukina does the same and helps me with Takano.

"Thank you"

I cry relieved.

"Thank you so much!"

"Hey calm down" Usami smiles.

"All is ok now."

Or so we have hoped.

The ground finally breaks

Forcing me to push the rest away in time and fall on my own.

Falling is what I'm doing now but why is my vision black?

Why can't I see?

"Ritsu."

_Ba-bump!_

"T-Takano! Why—"

He holds me tightly as we fall.

We might die but, as funny as it sounds, I still feel safe.

_Because Masamune is with me._

***Thud***

Heh…heh.

Once again I say

Fate is too cruel.

He lands on a flat rock sticking out the cliff.

He's safe now as I alone continue to fall.

This is for the best.

Perhaps we weren't meant to be.

Meant to stay that way.

_On opposite sides of the river._

* * *

***Runs away***

**:3**


	28. I love you Masamune

**Continued because i enjoy this too much**

***gasp***

**should i be worried 0_0**

**maybe i should go into hiding...**

* * *

"Dera!"

Nnn….

"Onodera!"

You're loud Masamune. My head hurts.

"Onodera wake up!"

Shut up!

"Ritsu!"

At the tone of his voice my eyes shoot open. Alert.

The first thing to realize when awake;

Pain.

My entire body screams out pain.

I can't my left leg but I do manage to sit up.

As my vision clears I take everything in around me.

And what do you think I see?

**Blood.**

The ground is painted with it.

Staining all in its path.

The rocks

The grass

The dress

Everything

It's all so RED.

"Ritsu!"

I left my head.

"Ritsu!"

Calling me,

Masamune is on the rock,

Covered in red too.

"Ritsu answer me please!"

"Masamune!"

From here I can see his relief.

"Masam— *Cough! Cough!*"

What?

My side's killing me!

Looking down at my side I panic.

"Masamune!"

Basically screaming is name now.

"Masamune!"

*Wheeze*

"*Cough!* Masamune!"

Blood is leaking everywhere.

It's coming out my head

My mouth

My sides

"*Cough! Cough! Cough!* Ma—"

*wheeze*

"Sumu—"

*Wheeze. Wheeze.*

"ne… *Cough!"

"Ritsu?! Ritsu stay put I'm coming!"

Gotta stay…awake…awake.

"Ma..sa…*cough* ne…"

More coughing.

"Lov…uo"

_Love you Masamune._

* * *

***In hiding***

**this is all i can post today people because i have school and they enjoy making me suffer!**

**DAMN YOU SCHOOL!**

**THAT'S ALL THAT EVER IS!**

**And i have testing today too *sighs* and my job...**

***Cries along with ritsu who still hates me at the moment***

**Til next time~**


	29. and thus the tears fall

**emo corner people!**

**lately my moods have been up and down:/**

**I'm good now but yesterday **

**whoo!**

**it was as if i went MAJOR emo**

***Cries* **

**and i wrote this**

**enjoy~**

* * *

Oh god

Please don't do this to me.

To him

Us!

Dammit I can't lose him again!

The door to my currently hated room opens

And Hiroki come out.

Literally all of us jump up

Bombarding him with

Questions.

But stopped when he looked up

With tears in his

Eyes.

_"Damn brat…"_

The sentence remained unfinished.

Horrified,

I pushed everyone away

And ran in the room

To Ritsu.

Painful, heart wrenching, soul crushing

Doesn't begin to explain

My feelings.

Seeing my lover's life leave before my eyes.

He and Chihaya are singing

As best as they can.

Chihaya crying while Ritsu,

My beautiful

Ritsu

Can barely breathe.

Chihaya moves away allowing me to hold Ritsu

Snuggle him in my chest

As the tears

Gather.

Cold.

He is so cold and it scares me.

_"Masamune"_

I stifle a sob

"Shh Ritsu, I'm right here."

Breathing heavily, he lifts a shaky hand to my face

And caresses it softly

With his thumb

_"Masamune…lean down for a sec."_

I obey

And he kisses me with so much emotion it hurts.

Just a chaste kiss

But its

Enough to bring me to tears.

When our kiss is over he whispers

_"Thank you for bringing life to my world my love."_

Then….

All at once…..

All too soon….

His heart stops, carrying his breath elsewhere.

Those beautiful green gems grow

Drab

And that magnificent body

Goes limp.

Death...

Dead

My angel is dead

_**And thus my tears fall.**_

* * *

***Runs away from attacks*  
**

**I warned you **

**all!**

***Hides up in a tree***

**There's a 'NO KILLING NEKO' policy on here **

**so NO KILLING  
ME!**

**til next time**

**(~^3^)~**


	30. letting go

_It was quit painful really._

_Living everyday knowing you are chained to a fate all alone._

_The best you can do is let the ones you love know_

_It is all ok._

_And remain strong for them when they crack._

_Pick them up, hold them tightly_

_Never once daring to _

_Let them go._

* * *

Tears fall on my face.

Like soft snowflakes melting in my skin.

All my silent tears and fears, freed.

Not by me, no, but by the man I've come to love and have loved before I knew it.

Masamune…

He's holding me tight, afraid to let me go off into the beyond of peace.

Afraid of what will happen when I do.

"Takano kun…" I hear Nowaki's soft voice as I begin to feel cold.

Really cold.

"I h-have to ask you to leave…we still have to dislodge the rock in his kidney…"

Rock in my kidney?

When did that happen?

"NO!" Masamune sobs begging for something I just can't hear. "Give him mine. Please…if it means he'll get a chance at new life then give him mine!"

God.

He sounds so broken…and hurt.

Makes me guiltier than I'm already am really.

"I'm sorry" Nowaki's voice "With his small structure your kidney is too big. I'm afraid we can't push him more than he already has been."

I hear more fighting, people pulling Masamune away, out the door where I won't be allowed to go again.

More cries and "Oh Ritsu don't go please!" but they are falling on fading ears.

My eyes starts to blur.

Falling into a

deep

Sweet

Dark

Pitiful sleep.

"Onii chan…" a voice I remember whimpers.

I feel a slight rubbing on my head as my sense of feeling begins going drab.

"Just sleep for a while ok. When you wake up everything will be ok."

The voice pauses.

"I'm sorry for avoiding you and chaining you to me for so long."

Another pause mixed with sniffles.

"Onii chan…I love you and thank you for giving me life at the cost of your own. Remember that when you wake up."

Wake up?

What will I wake up to?

A light?

Some pearly gate in the sky.

But I don't want to wake up to that.

I want to wake up seeing the ones I love smiling in a world of freedom and fairness.

No more suffering.

No more pain.

No more tears of injustice.

I want everyone to be happy.

That is my dream

And I want Masamune to be there at my side.

Me and Masamune in a world of peace.

Yeah…guess that is my TRUE wish.

But I guess he'll have to stand side by side with someone else, not me.

Just…please be happy Masamune.

…Be…happy…

* * *

**Wow 30 chapters already!  
**

**WOOO *Raises hands in celebration* all this time and late nights**

**i am proud!**

**i know you guys think this is waay dark but don't worry!**

**I have it all planned out (sort of) for now please deal with their grief patiently but i'll leave a hint for you what is really going on.**

**til next time~**


	31. silent message

_Why do we, the living, _

_Have to bid farewell to the deceased?_

_Don't they know?_

_Once they leave, we can never be the same as_

_Before._

* * *

"Come on Misaki." Usagi san gently pulled me away from the room; trying in vain to spare me from cracking further.

But that doesn't prevent the void in my heart from growing.

A second brother

Another family

A special friend that I also failed to protect.

God why am I so weak?

"It wasn't your fault." His family said brokenly "You couldn't have stopped what was coming."

Yes I could've!

I should have not procrastinated like I did! Thinking what the best choice would have been. I should have shouted, wailed, flailed my arms in the air going "Save him! Save him before they take him away!" with all my might and heart.

Could've

Should've

But didn't.

"We're going to call them now." The family sniffled leaving to call the funeral parlor to pick up Ritsu nii's now empty body; voided of any of the beautiful soul that was there minutes before.

How can a bright day full of hope and love be turned into a black canvas of pain?

Even the sky began to cry at the loss of the once pure man that brought happiness in our once futureless lives. Do you see him up there mother, father, Nii chan?

If he's up there now at the pearly gate somewhere. Please. Welcome him like he did me.

Numbly walking side by side with my husband, we stop, looking at the man that stole my Ritsu nii's heart. The once tall confident man, now crumbled and broken; with only the pieces to hold onto.

Guilt penetrated my gut hard lick a sword trying to break free from the inside.

Puffy red eyes still rimmed with salty tears shot up locking eyes with Usagi san.

Seconds passed with them staring; like a silent message Usagi san was exchanging and Takano san understanding. An agreement I had _yet _to understand.

The moment passed then we walked on leaving Takano to mingle with thoughts and choices.

What did you secretly tell him Usagi san to give him comforting?

* * *

**So what do you think the message is?  
**

**Looks you will just have to wait next time:)**

**and sorry for not posting as often as i would love to but things (obstacles) keep tumbling in my way. **

**I want to continue making longer chapters for you precious readers but like i said (obstacles -_-)**

**so please don't hate me cuz my life is being a doo doo please.**

**i actually had to smuggle my laptop to my grandma's house so i could type and post this-_-**

**you know how sad it is for someone like me to smuggle my own stuff out my house?**

**I felt like a friggin thief IN MY OWN HOUSE!**

**Sorry for my ranting ^.^lll**

**til next time~**


	32. chains

**I have brought Usagi san back!  
**

**message anyone?**

**enjoy~**

* * *

_'Be strong for the one that passed._

_He is free now._

_No longer held down by the chains he wore._

_The best we the living can do_

_Is fulfill his wish and complete his legacy.'_

* * *

I hope Masamune kun got that.

You cannot bring back the dead but you should honor their beliefs and continue what they can't.

Onodera—sama deserves that.

We who still breathes life can keep his legacy alive.

But I do grieve for the man.

Losing the one you love, your soul mate, like that…if it were me and I lost Misaki the time he got shot…I would be no more. Stuck. Unable to go forward or back.

Thoughts of what to do and choices to make swarmed like bees in my head.

All Onodera did and sacrificed for Misaki and mine own happiness.

I never did thank him….and I believe it is time I have.

"Misaki" I said velvet soft watching his every expressionless move "Stay here with Hiroki. I have to go do something."

Leaving them behind, I walk out into the cold shower of rain.

Angel's tears.

In the car I whip out my phone, dialing a number.

"Wake the old geezer up" I barked menacingly "I'm coming over." I hung up not letting them get a say and started the engine.

Listening to the motor vroom to life thinking about the countless times my loyal friend pulled me out the mess I was born in.

_"Why don't you just leave me alone you dense twerp?!" I yelled red from rage and anxiety, hitting my only true friend on the head with everything I kept buried. "You know nothing!"_

_The disappointment in my parent's eyes._

_The hatred my brother has for me._

_Everything…was already planned for me and I didn't have a say in it._

_Not letting down the subject, he fought back. _

_"Because you have a dream and you should go for it no matter what you family thinks!" that fire in his eyes shouted 'I will not back down'. "Your parents aren't the ones that should choose your path. YOU are the one that should choose and I don't care how much hits or insults they throw at me for defending you. I'll take them all and come out victorious if it means you will be free from your chains!"_

_What was I supposed to think?_

_All I could do was stare; amazed at how much he'll fight to ensure his friend's, mine, freedom._

_Such a weird brat…_

Driving off down the damp roads, I head to the prison I left; filled with a purpose that I am going to see through no matter the fighting involved.

Building and sights blur as I drive pass until I pull through a driveway and stop at a grand mansion where darkness reigns and chains weighs heavily.

A grand place indeed; but inside its nothing more but loneliness filled with deceit.

Onodera, don't you think it's time to tear their chains done as well?

**What is he going to do people?**

**I'll leave it up to you ^.^**

**And let me just say...never mind *zips lips* I'll let you find out:3 **


	33. trump card

**ENJOY LIL READERS OF AWESOMENESS *HUGGLES***

* * *

_It's all a game._

_We are all nothing more than pieces fighting even after the fall of our leader._

_The enemies cheer shouts of Victory._

_But they forget. We still have a_

_Trump card._

* * *

I feel guilty, guiltier than ever before.

Worse than death…

It was all planned perfectly!

Once planned, we refused to go back so all should have gone as expected.

_"You sure you want to do this Chihaya?" Nowaki san fussed._

_Smiling cheerily I chirped "Hai! I'm already going to die but I want to give life back to my brother."_

_"I understand but…" Nowaki san rubbed the back of his neck, his face in a deep frown. "What about the counsel? Even if we do this and Ritsu comes out fine, it won't stop the counsel from trying to kill him. They're dead set on making him lose their bet. You know that. We need some way to throw them off so Ritsu can earn more time."_

_A way to earn brother time…_

_A light bulb lite up "Doctor Nowaki san!" I whispered in his ear while chuckling at the thought of throwing the Usami's leaders off and away from my brother._

_It was all so perfectly planned…but we didn't expect Haitani and them to crash the wedding._

_Everything went haywire from that point on._

When we rushed Onii chan in, I held on, afraid to be separated from him any longer.

Why didn't you let go? Picking Takano kun over me would have been fine! You no longer had to keep that promise to my mother! Always protecting me…always….

The heavy rising of his breath and the heart monitor going beep…beep…beep in the background was all too much.

Inwardly I was shouting at god screaming 'he deserves life! I don't want him to end like this!'

"It's ok Chihaya" he tried to smile but even doing that was burdening "I don't mind dying ya 'know."

No I don't!

And you have no right to say that!

What about us?! Misaki chan, Akihiko kun, me, TAKANO KUN?!

I know you don't want to leave him. It's in your eyes, the sadness of leaving your precious person behind when you just found him.

My heart sunk lower when said lover ran in. denial written on his strong face transformed into pure dread.

"Thank you for bringing life to my world my love."

Powerful words spoken softly with a chaste kiss.

Spoken with so much emotion, it destroys the heart of the one they're meant for.

Enduring the cries of the man as he held my brother for dear sanity, I could watch no more.

"Nowaki!" I ran out to him pleadingly crying, desperate to put back what was falling apart. "Nowaki lets do it now! Right now while Onii chan is still breathing!"

"Chihaya…"

"Please!"

Taking a long sigh, he looks away from me.

"Chihaya…don't you think it's unfair?" he stared at the two in grief as death was making himself more than comfortable "Keeping someone alive so they can suffer more…don't you want Ritsu san to have a dignified death?"

Eyes widening I shriek "NO! I know it's wrong and unfair but I'm selfish! Please!"

Don't kill him off yet!

He's a fighter and won't be put down! Not now! Not ever!

He just needs time!

_This game isn't over._

_We still have a secret weapon._

_Our last hope when all is lost and glum._

_Our trump card._

* * *

**What will happen now?!  
**

**REVIEW NE**


	34. death, love, lies

**My sister made me Tea because I am sick (damn summer) and I was all LALA~~~ then threw up -_- summer, you can suck my jingle bells. Yeah I've been sick for this whole week (feeling a bit better now lol) but on a lighter note~~~ MY BIRTHDAY IS COMING LOL:3**

**And I have been having SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much inspiration for my stories (except O.B.F.G but I'll get to that later.) AND THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR ALL THE PATIENCE AND REVIEWS! **

**SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I HAVE NOWHERE ELSE TO PUT MY ENERGY? HERE!**

**NOW TO STOP MY USELESS RAMBLES.**

**Gonna tackle this sh** and hopefully I don't fail ^.^lll**

**Enjoy~~~**

* * *

_Define __**death.**_

_What is so dignified about being murdered?_

_Life ripped so cruelly by fate._

_Dreams gone._

_No._

_I refuse to let his dream go down the drain._

_And his work to be for not._

_I will fight to fulfill his_

_Wish._

* * *

The funeral men came taking my sweet lover once warm body away. Proving that this is all real once and for all and I have to stop denying it.

Unable to follow him on his journey to the morgue and after life, I go wash my face from all the tears I shed; thus looking at the now me in the mirror.

Who is this man looking back at me so lifeless? Is that who I am because that is exactly how I feel right now. Lifeless.

Lifeless eyes for a lifeless person.

Where do I go from here?

Laughing bitterly I look in my hand closed in a fist.

Before Ritsu…d-died, while we had that once last kiss, he put something small in my palm then closed my hand around it.

Opening my palm…it's a ring.

Silver, encrusted with little emeralds decorated in shape of a vine.

His ring that he always wore with an inscription on it.

**FLASHBACK:**

_"Why do you always keep that thing on? Is it like a family crest or something?" I asked as I held his hand close to my chest. We were lying in bed slipping into sleep when I noticed the ring had inscriptions. "What's this?" I peered closer trying to read the kanji._

_Pulling away from me fast, Ritsu explained nuzzling his head wirily on my shoulder closing his eyes. _

_"It was passed down from mine and Chihaya real MOTHERS. They said to only give it to the one I'll cherish even after death itself."_

_Someone he'll cherish…_

_Apprehension ate at me, hungry for my soul, and I had to stop it._

_"Ritsu" my voice was barely above a whisper "Do…do you love me?"_

_He remained quiet for some time. In fact too much for some time. Frowning I turned to face him and saw he fell asleep. _

_Sighing I hugged him tighter. _

_"I love you Ritsu so please…love me back."_

**FLASHBACK:**

Reading the inscriptions now, tears threaten to burst again.

_**I love you forever.**_

* * *

"Oi! Wake up you old geezer!" I demand kicking the door opening and startling the shit out the family butler Tanaka.

"Usami Sama, what are you doing here?" he had a black eye looking around scared if someone saw me in here. "You have to go before the master and young master gets here."

Disgusted by the way Tanaka is and was always treated I feel remorse for him. With me barging in here might get him in trouble but I have to do this. No matter what.

Ignoring the man, I run up to the main study where I know my pathetic excuse of a father is there.

"Oi!" I kick his door open too.

"Oh my…whatever you were. Came to see your old man?" his smug gin wrinkled his face even more as one of his whores was blowing him. Sick bastard. "As you can see I'm busy. What do you want?"

Glaring more than anything in the world I say low and menacingly "Speed the meeting up to the end of this week."

Shoving the girl off his manhood, the bastard raises a gray eyebrow.

"Why the sudden change?" those dark eyes sparkle. "Did something happen to the slave loving slut Onodera." He knows. My suspicion are right.

So he **WAS** the one pulling the strings.

"So" he smiles now pulling the whore's on his lap to ride him "If the lil twerp is '_ill' _who's gonna speak for him?" I can clearly hear the victory in his voice.

Keh!

Think fast, I tell myself, he knows Onodera's out the picture now meaning he lost the bet. How do we beat him?!

Aha!

That's it.

"His 'HUSBAND' will speak for him." I smirk seeing the smile wiped clean off the old man's face.

"Husband?!" he can't even control his surprise "Yes. You didn't know? He has been married for 2 years now." Lying through my teeth "due to being sick at the moment, his husband Takano san is standing in for him until he gets better."

"B-better?" heh got you now sucker.

"Yes. It is only a cold." Inwardly I am enjoying this with a twisted pleasure. If only I had a camera to capture his ugly mug with. "So about the meeting, move it to this week. Takano san is a very busy WEALTHY man and he wants this to get settle quickly."

Refusing the urge to blink or bat an eye afraid of him seeing through my lies. My old man agrees growling angrily as he slaps the slut off him and zips his pants.

"Fine. this week it is."

Good.

With that I walk out and pray that whatever my father throws next Takano Kun can beat down and remain cool without screwing everything up.


	35. time to wake up

**Here it is guys!  
**

**CHAPTER 35!**

**man we are getting close to ending this story, i'm sad just thinking about it:(**

**but the show must go on! **

**i know the last couple of chapter have been really REALLY depressing so here. read, feel better, and go get ice cream!**

**enjoy~ p.s- remember this from chapter 11 anyone?  
**

* * *

_**Freedom**_

_**What a majestic word.**_

_**Full of hope of a future**_

_**For us who knew nothing of it.**_

_**Freedom**_

_**What we need to fight for.**_

_**A dream so close we can touch it.**_

_**If only we fought for it that is.**_

_**"FREEDOM!"**_

_**We shall shout.**_

_**Our head held high for all to see.**_

_**Showing our once oppressors where we came from and how far we're gonna go.**_

_**Freedom**_

_**But our journey is not yet over.**_

_**So on we walk, hand in hand**_

_**Hearts with hearts **_

_**Freedom**_

* * *

_I open my eyes hugging my younger half-brother closely, blood was everywhere with my side bleeding, and breathing labored. Coughing some blood out hoping to ease the pain, you look at me horrified._

_I knew you were blaming yourself for something we had no control over._

_"Are you ok?" asking I smiled warily. Sleepiness was barricading me fast but I had to make sure Chihaya was safe. Safe and away from Aku; it's a miracle he came out this fall with only bruises. _

_Crying as I sat up and hug hugged you, I said "I'm glad" then "We should get going now before **HE** comes." Struggling against the black out, I forced myself up feeling that this is all **MY** fault._

_If I had not indulged myself with my secret friend, Aku would never had come and hurt you. You wouldn't have, have to jump him for me and get thrown off a cliff. _

_I'm so stupid and now Saga will be in danger if I stay._

_Like reading my mind, Chihaya asked me "What about saga?" thinking "Aren't you going to tell him goodbye?" _

_…_

_Stiffening greatly, I hold my head up to the sky, determined to protect the people I love. "No. It's best if I don't. **HE'LL** hurt senpai if he finds out about him. It's best…**to just disappear**."_

_I had to ignore the pain in my heart as I took slow and forced steps away from the place I called home. Hatred and grief flooded me. _

_Hatred for the place my mother, brother, and other close suffered by the hands of my father and others. _

_Grief for them because I'm leaving them behind with my father._

_No._

_I will not run and forget this hell like most slaves do. I will hold these memories with dignity and pride. Use them to push me forward for a goal we all need to fight for._

_**Freedom**_

_Freedom not only for me and my family but for ALL slaves_

_For those with nothing but sadness in their hearts_

_Those who can't go on in this battle_

_For **Saga senpai**_

_Yes._

_I want this world to be a better place…_

_In this battle, you have to take step by step or else you'll get trapped._

_"Ritsu?"_

_First thing first._

_There's a place I heard where these people are fighting for the freedom of slaves in the counsel. _

_**I want in.**_

_"Onii chan?" _

_Geh "come one, I know where we could go."_

* * *

_Cold…I can't move my body._

_Why is it so dark?_

_My eyelids won't open…what's going on?_

_"Onodera kun." _

_Whose voice is that?_

_Where is it coming from?_

_"Onodera kun, can you hear me?" _

_Things are becoming clear now "Nii chan…w…p" Chihaya? I can feel his warm hand shaking me "Wake up nii chan, wake up!" _

_Wake up?_

_When did I even go to sleep?_

_"Oh my god Nowaki, did we give him too much?!" _

_Too much?_

_Whatever they gave me too much of I better force myself awake or else I fear I won't wake up next time. _

_With my body feeling like lead, I opened my eyes being brutally attacked by artificial light. "C-Chihaya?" my voice is hoarse. Not like mine. _

_And there he was, my brother._

_"Nii chan!" tearing up "Oh thank god!" _

_Smiling best I can, I ask "Are you ok?" he's so pale and frail looking._

_Struck with a moment of nostalgia in the air, Chihaya smiles; his tears falling on my cheek._

_"I'm fine Nii chan!"_

* * *

**HE'S ALIVE!**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?!**

**FIND OUT NEXT TIMExD**


	36. My angel

**Why am I addicted to Glee?!**

**Oh yeah ._.**

**It's addicting lol ^_^**

**Glee anyone?**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_Life is such a funny thing._

_In life people die_

_And we grow _

_Sad._

_But _

_Instead of _

_Grieving, we should stand _

_Tall and carry_

_Out their _

_Wishes._

_The _

_Things they_

_Never accomplished in life._

_Free the oppressed _

_Even at the cost_

_Of our own_

_Life._

_That's what we can do._

_That is what HE_

_Would have_

_Wanted._

_So_

_This ends _

_For good today._

* * *

White walls stood proudly over the people in the room, towering every poor sucker there as they sweat dropped in anxiety while looking at the old man sitting in the head of the maple wood table.

His old storming eyes, blind to the truth, glaring at the others across the table.

Well…most glaring at me.

After the funeral and though we all were still grieving like mad and angry because those stupid morgue idiots forced it to be a closed casket. The stupid Usami guy comes in during the dinner and says this meeting is on Monday and that I will be representing Ritsu as his husband! He even told us to keep his death a secret from his old man!

What the hell man!

Can't you give us time to grieve before hitting us with this?

I would have all but beat his ass to Mexico but his words stuck in my mind.

_'Be strong for the one that passed._

_He is free now._

_No longer held down by the chains he wore._

_The best we the living can do_

_Is fulfill his wish and complete his legacy.'_

Damn him and his words!

I just want to cry again…alone…in Ritsu's room where his smell and essence still lingers.

But Usami is right.

Sighing underneath my breath, I muster the strength to glare back at the old man; his bold head shiny under the artificial lights. God he makes me sick.

So this is the sum bag that led my love to his unfair fate.

"So you are the infamous Masamune. Onodera Ritsu's husband." Those ugly black teeth sneer turning into a smug smirk as they ask "So how is the young heir? He's doing well I hope, you know, being sick and all."

Keh! Breathing in and out while counting to 20, I pull on my most dazzling smile and say in between gritted teeth "He's doing well but sadly the doctor said he has to remain bedridden for a little while longer. Please accept my apology for his absence."

"Of course. At least we have somebody to carry on his work."

Yeah carry on his work. I hope it involves kicking your ass like I did to Aku! Whatever happened to them I wonder?

Oh yeah.

Prison for life with no bail.

Dammit and I wanted to kill them.

"Now let's get this meeting over with. Onodera sama."

Ritsu's dad stands taking his place behind me. Placing a hand on my shoulder and giving it a little squeeze, he forces a pleasant "yes Usami Sama."

You can actually feel the anger radiating off of him. He really thought of Ritsu as his own son.

And there I go again.

Thinking about Ritsu as if he is still here by my side.

Urg!

Get yourself together Masamune or you'll end up failing Ritsu!

"We have as you requested the copies and fine print of the documents for the free for all law. All you have to do is sign them and it will be finalized."

This is it?

Wow I thought…

"No"

And I was right. This will not be as easy as I prayed.

"Excuse me?" we all tense as the bold man stands smirking like he has the world by a string.

"This isn't part of the deal I made with your son."

The deal?

"The deal was that Onodera san has to be here, in person, and of age to take my place. So where is he? His _husband _appearance doesn't count and for that, I win this bet."

Those black teeth turn into a full blown grin as his nasty breath claim victoriously.

**"The slave law remains PERMANENTLY."**

You bastard!

Turning to mega hulk I got out the too cushy chair and was gonna scream and kick the old man dead.

Let me repeat myself; I got up and WAS going to.

But before I can get a word out, the most angelic voice bellows out making us freeze cold as a disbelieving chill runs down our spines.

**"Is that what you think?"**

Turning around ever so slowly, I pray with all my heart of hearts I wasn't hallucinating things.

There, at the top of the stairs leading outside, stood an angel.

My angel.

"Ritsu…"

* * *

**Wow...we are so near to this ending. **

**Only one more chapter people uwaaaaaaah! **

**TT^TT**

**I always feel sadness for joy when one of my stories end lol**

**So this is it people, i shall finish it later and in advance i am sorry if this chapter sucks QwQ**

**Forgive me**

**So review and tell me how this is so far or to just let me know people are still reading this fanfic haha:)**

**Nekocandy4life~**


	37. loving you forever and always

**So let me just say this people.**

**My writer's block for this story is still with me but I pushed myself to finish this for you.**

**Please be kind about this ending **

**And review to let me**

**Know**

**My rights and wrongs in the ending so I can do**

**Better in my other stories.**

**Thank you**

**All**

**For pushing me to carry on this story.**

**It really means a lot**

**To this lil**

**Neko.**

**Yours truly,**

**Nekocandy4life**

* * *

_**"Is that what you think?"**_

_Turning around ever so slowly, I pray with all my heart of hearts I wasn't hallucinating things._

_There, at the top of the stairs leading outside, stood an angel._

_My angel._

_"Ritsu…"_

* * *

All at once my heart exploded with pushed down emotions as he strides down the stair case. His features still scared from the wounds inflicted on him but he remains as beautiful.

Oh, if this is a dream, some wonderful dreams, then I do not wish to wake up ever!

It's like the week he died was a nightmare and I'm finally waking up relieved to find that it was my imagination running away.

Like fresh air.

Then doubts bash me badly.

It can't be Ritsu.

He died.

I was there…I held him when he took his last breath!

I felt it when his frail body went cold!

We had his funeral 3 days after his death!

How…how can this be?

While in my mind, the ghost of my lover comes by my side, placing those small hands on my big one. Tears threaten to sting my eyes feeling those hands.

They're warm.

Not cold like when god called him.

He's warm

He's moving

My Ritsu's alive.

Breathing and talking, standing…by my side.

"O-Onodera san!" the old man black eyes widen as the rest of ours do. "I thought you were bedridden."

Smiling a ghost of a smile, my angel steps forth. Like a warrior that defeated death and came back to finish what he started without fear but vengeance.

"I was bedridden Usami elder but how could I miss this meeting? I am a man of my words and I plan to keep our deal."

Shocking all of us, he goes towards the bald man and gets face to face with him sneering "Speaking of our deal. What was that you said in my absence? _"The deal was that Onodera san has to be here, in person, and of age to take my place. So where is he? His __husband__ appearance doesn't count and for that, I win this bet." _You sounded quite confident I wouldn't make it." He mocked.

"But, as you can see, I am here. In person. And of age now and you know what that means. I, son of the Onoderas, win our bet. Now get the hell off my chair before I throw you off."

Wow, who is this person?

So forceful and cold and…hot.

"How dare you, you indignant child! You aren't even supposed to here! You are dea—"

Did he just slip up what I think he did!?

Clamping shut, the ghost of a smile on my lover's lips turn into a full evil grin.

**"Dead. I am supposed to be dead you mean." **

Audible, the head of the committee gulps but stands his ground and glares pure hate at Ritsu but my love refuses to be fazed by it and continues.

"Yes I was supposed to be dead but thanks to someone I love, I lived. I am alive because he gave his life to me. Alive and reborn all thanks to him."

Someone he loves that gave him his life…somehow I feel as if I know who that someone is.

"That can't be!" angered, the ugly man jumps up and grabs ritsu's neck shouting "You have to be dead! I know it! I was the one who planned it all perfectly! YOU SHOULD BE DEAD ALONG WITH YOUR BROTHER YOU SLUT!"

"Oi!" I yell "Let him go!" grabbing the old prick; rage clouds my mind making me crave blood.

So he's the one who tried killing my Ritsu.

How dare him!

I'm strangling the man when small hands try pulling me back. I shake them off but they continue to pull me away. I only stop when I hear my angel's voice screaming "Masamune no! Let go! He lost Masamune! It's over and he knows it so let go now!"

"Ritsu…"

"FREEZE!" cops bust in through all directions, pointing their guns at us. "Drop him son and back away!"

Being forced to do as I'm told I growl as the old snob gets up smiling that ugly smile.

"See I win. Even the gods look down with favor on me stupid whore. Thank you officers, now take those filthy slaves away from my sight."

God damn him!

"The only one being taken away is you."

What!

The cops tackle the old man to the ground, smashing his face to the floor.

"What the hell you idiots doing?!" he barks "Arrest them not me! They are the criminals!"

Struggling to get the officials up, his head is once again smashed to the ground as his hands are cuffed. The official cuffing him tells him his right (and to rot in hell) then he says why he's getting arrested.

"You are under arrest for multiply crimes including thief, underground black marketing of prostitutes, and attempted murder of an important person."

"YOU HAVE NO PROOF OF ANY OF THIS!"

"That is where you are wrong."

The cop takes out pictures and some papers "We have eye witnesses and pictures of these crimes. We have been watching you for a long time Usami san as well as placing an undercover cop in your committee. Now shut the fuck up. Men, take him away!"

An undercover cop?

Who?

"So even the police knew of their secret…" ah Ritsu!

"Ritsu!" I embrace him close to my chest, squeezing as hard as I could but had to stop when I realized I was hurting Ritsu. "Sorry"

Holding his side, he smiles a genuine smile "It's ok. The stitches are still fresh so it hurts when touched that's all."

God "I thought you were dead." Tears escape but I don't care. For Ritsu I will cry and be weak if it means he's alive "How…how…" I sob unable to finish the question but as if knowing by heart, he takes my hand and places it on his chest.

"Chihaya…" and that's all I need to hear.

Taking him in my arms gently, we cry together.

"Oh Ritsu…I'm so sorry."

"It's…fine. Chihaya wanted me to live…for him…and you. He told me his last wish was for me to be happy and free. He gave his life to me by giving me his kidneys. Both of them."

Oh.

If you're up there in heaven Chihaya, thank you.

I promise you I will make Ritsu happy and love him with my whole being.

Thank you.

"Am I interrupting?"

A voice breaks up demanding attention.

"Glad to see you still alive you stupid brat." Yokozawa stands before us holding out his hand to Ritsu. "You almost gave us a heart attack when you didn't show earlier."

"Y-Yokozawa san?!" shocked, Ritsu only stares at the big guy "But aren't you…"

"One of Usami's men?" those eyes narrow "No. I'm an cop. I was chosen to go undercover as one of Usami's men. Well me and Isaka san." He shows us his badge.

"Oh" is all that comes out our mouths.

"Don't 'oh' me! here." He hands us document "This is the free slave law document. Now that you are the leader of the committee, you have every right to pass it."

Taking his leave, he grants us a true smile waving "Take care now idiots."

"The law…" Ritsu looks at it, happiness and pent up emotions explode from him. He's waited a long time for this. So long for this dream of him to come true… "Want to know a little secret?"

"What?"

Leaning in close, his breath tickles my ear "I fought for this for so long praying that it'll set not only my family free but _you_ especially."

_Ba-bump!_

"I wanted you to be free so that when we ever met again, we wouldn't be on opposite sides of the river. Masamune…_**I love you**_."

* * *

Yes I have fought so long for the freedom of my family, my brother, of all slaves. But deep down I know I did it especially for the one I love.

Masamune.

I can admit now that I have always loved him. He was the one that kept me fighting all these years. Without him, I would have never gotten here.

But don't get me wrong.

I wouldn't be here either if not for my brother Chihaya.

You sacrificed yourself for me.

Given me something I cannot give back.

And all you asked for in return was for me to live and be happy with the one I love.

I shall honor your wish dear brother and carry you in my heart as I carry Masamune in my whole being.

It's seems like yesterday when we were children meeting for the first time in that cold attic. How we talked of freedom and becoming free one day.

Now here we are.

Dear little brother,

Rest well and be free, up there in heaven with our mothers and siblings singing only happy tunes of laughter and joy.

I shall always love you.

Sincerely, your brother_**, Oda Ritsu**_.

Setting the letter on his tombstone, I get on my feet and sigh.

The pain of losing him still lingers but I know he is in a better place with no pain or suffering.

Perhaps time will make the sadness fade away. That and Masamune.

After ten years and several months plus another year we are finally free to live our lives, together.

Sighing but from joy, I turn to the man I love beside me as he traps me in his embrace. I really do love you Masamune you stupid stubborn man.

And I plan to honor Chihaya's wish and love you with my whole being. Body, heart, and soul. Even if death comes back to take me away, I will still love you.

That is my vow as it is yours.

"Ready to go Rit?"

Smiling I take his hand in mine, awing as our rings shine in the light of the sun. "Yeah, let's go home."

Together, hand in hand, we walk off down the road we came. People greet us, no one is suffering or chained or enslaved. Everyone is smiling and laughing, enjoying the freedom they waited for, for so long.

Being here, knowing all the suffering we went through, it all was worth it.

In our small cottage on a hill, we make love to each other. Biting, rubbing, moaning, we define what love is. All our emotions come out through our love making; making it all the more special as we scream our undying devotion to each other.

"I love you."

I will never get tired of hearing him say that as he moves in and out of me. Kissing me passionately.

Closing my eyes as we climax I say those words back allowing myself to surrender everything to this man "I love you, for always."

We can never predict the future or the trials we will face but one thing I know in my heart for sure is that my love for Masamune will stay strong and true for years to come because that side of the river opposite to mine, well, all I had to do was cross it.

And I did.

Now instead of being on opposite sides of that river, we share the same side.

Forever and always.

* * *

**Ta-da!**

**Let me know what you think and don't worry, i will reply to all of you who reviewed so far:D**

**I hope this didn't suck for you guys and i'm sorry it took forever to finish!**

**Well now that this tale is done, i shall continue the next ones (and might begin a new tale for our couples but SHUUUUUUUUUUU! i am still debating) **

**sincerely, **

**nekocandy4life **

**:3**

**keep the neko alive peeps.**


End file.
